The Three Warriors Of The Triforce
by alexhacker39
Summary: What if all of the time era's were in one in the land of Hyrule? Ocarina of Time, Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess, Hyrule Warriors, Wind Waker, Majora's Mask, Four Swords, Minish Cap, and Spirit Tracks? What will happen on their journey to save Hyrule from power beyond control? What will they learn about the ancient times in Hyrule? (Book 1 of The Heroes of Legend Trilogy)
1. The Beginning

**To let you know I will be taking in Zelda OC's from the timelines I listed in this story. Let me know their personalities, talents, powers, and their appereance, or what race, or tribe/clan they come from. Like the Sheikah Tribe, Hylians, Demons, Zora, Gorons, Fairies, Rito, Kokiri, Dragons, and Twili?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 The Beginning<strong>

"Ah! Where do you think you're going!"

Throwing the rope from my hands, and around the neck of the cow I was chasing on my horse Snow. When I managed to get the cow to slow down, I jump off Snow and tried to get it to calm down.

I really wonder what startled this one to go berserk. None of the other cows when crazy except for this one... Wait, what's this?

I couldn't get a good look since the cow was still freaking out and his keep kicking his feet everywhere! I'm going to have to tie up it's feet and fast.

Acting fast, I tried to circle the cow to get it to fall on it's side, but since the cow was much faster than me, it came charging straight at me!

My eyes widen in fear, thinking that I would probably break all of my bones if I get trampled by this cow.

Giving out a shriek like I usually do when I'm afraid when I'm going to die or something bad is going to happen to me, I drop the rope and jumped out of the way before I was hit. The cow managed to escape with the rope trailing behind it. I pound my fist into the ground, angry at myself for not being to stop the cow.

"Dammit." I swore under my breath.

I then heard something cry out, or rather it was _someone_ who cried out, which made my turn my head to the right. I saw someone riding in on a horse and swung a rope around the cow I was chasing.

My eyebrows furrowed in curiosity that it was one of my closest friends. His blonde hair blowing in the wind while he road his brown horse Epona, blue eyes focusing on the what he was doing...

No, I don't have a crush on him. We both are just close friends, that's all. I then noticed that he managed to stop the cow and tie up it's back feet before it had a chance to run away once again.

Thinking fast, I got up quickly and grabbed the same rope I used before and tied it's front feet up.

"Thanks for the help Link, if that cow got away I wouldn't have figure out what had happened." I answered, turning my head and smiling at him.

Link looked over at me and nodded.

"I saw what was happening, it looked like you needed the help." He said. "So do you know what happened?" He asked, looking back at the cow.

I looked at the cow as well.

"No, but I saw something or at least a mark on it. Don't you see this cut right here?" I said, pointing at the large cut behind it's front right leg.

"Yeah, but none of the other animals could have caused that to happen, looks like something from a sword would make it cut that deep." Link said, looking back at me.

I nodded in agreement.

If a sword did this then, who could have made the cut? Not one of the villagers are stupid enough to do this, we need to the cows to make our food and get milk. Unless the creatures from the forest did this... But none of them have weapons that could do a cut like that, their weapons would leave a gash on your head for weeks! They must have a new weapon or, it could mean new monsters are appearing there.

"Should we tell the mayor about this?" I asked. "The cow looks like it can still walk, but the cut is going to need a bandage for a while, it's going to have to be changed every 4 hours though."

Link thought for a moment, looking at the cow, then back at me.

"We can tell him tomorrow morning, the sun is already setting, best if we take the cow back to the village and cover that cut before it gets infected." He said, undoing the rope on it's back feet.

The cow calmed down a bit, but it must be still startled from whatever had attacked it. I placed another rope around its neck so we could guide it back to the village. Link also takes off the rope in the front and let's the cow stand up. We both climb back onto our horses and head back to the village for the day.

"Do you think that it's really the monsters in the forest that had done this?" I asked.

Link shrugs. "I don't know, Ava. But whatever it is I'm sure we'll figure it out soon." He said.

* * *

><p>"Ava, what happened today?"<p>

I tensed up when I heard my grandmother ask me that question.

I just got back to my house after Link and I brought back the cow and got it back at my home. Somehow my grandmother saw us coming and we couldn't hide the cut on the cow. Now, Link and I were caught.

"The cow got startled by something and escaped the ranch. I chased it down and Link helped me get it back." I explained, trying to make it short as possible, not mentioning the injuring the cow had gotten.

"I see... But, can you explain why the cow has a deep cut?"

Crap! How does she figure it out that easily?!

"Well, the thing is we don't know. But what I think is that the monsters in the forest have new weapons and did that."

Link stands up after placing the bandaged on the cow's leg. "That's got to be what happened, or else we have a unwanted guest in the village." He said, standing beside me.

"Oh goddess, I hope not. I hope none of the other animals are harmed." My grandmother said with a sigh.

"Actually, none of the other animals had freaked out. I'm sure that they haven't been hurt." I reassured her.

"I hope your right, Ava. I'll be inside if you need me." She said as she left the barn.

Link and I sigh in relief before my grandmother got even more worried than before. I leaned up against the barn door, looking at the sun that was just setting.

"You're wondering about what's going on in the forest, aren't you?" Link asked, nudging me in the arm.

I shrug.

"Not really. What makes you think that?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

Link crossed his arms and sighed.

"Didn't you know that we're getting new guest living in the village tomorrow?"

I turned my head slightly to him.

"No, I didn't." I answered. "In that house that has been abandoned for two years? I thought it was going to be taken down next month..."

Link shrugged.

"It was going to be, but someone bought it for 500 rupees."

My eyes widen shock.

"That much?!" I exclaimed.

He nodded.

I sighed, looking back at the view.

I heard Epona give out a neigh before she stood beside me. I looked up and saw Link riding her.

"I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" He said, smiling down at me.

I smile as well, nodding.

"Yeah, night Link." I replied.

"Goodnight."

He leaves the barn, and I watched him head into the village. My smile went away and I once again look back at the sun that just set.

_**"You useless child!"**_

I shook my head when the memories came back into my mind. Their gone now, I'll be alright. There's nothing to worry about. After calming myself down, I close the barn doors and head inside of my house to get some sleep. I walked into my room, changed into my nightgown, and climb into bed, where I fall asleep instantly after having a hard time today.

* * *

><p><strong>?'s POV<strong>

After hearing the cell door close, I sighed loudly and sat on the stone bed that was sticking out of the wall.

Dammit! I was so close to escaping! But of course Zayn just had to be there and see me!

Sighing in defeat, I lay down and close my eyes to get all of the thoughts of me being tortured out of my head. I tried not to cry about it, so I held it in the best I could. I don't want to be tortured again, I don't want it anymore. Everything was silent for a moment, which made me very curious why. The bokoblins were always so loud, why is it so quiet now? I sat up and walked over the the entrance of my cell, taking a look at the surroundings around it. I then noticed someone walk up to the cell. But, this person was very different. A cloak covering the the whole figures body and I could see glowing crimson eyes staring into mine, as I sensed strong power inside of this one, much similar powers to...

"Demon Mistress? Why are you here, doing Ghirahim's bidding for him?" I asked.

The figure shook it's head. **"No, although I was coming here to help you, not become your enemy."**

The figure's voice sounded soft and had a brave tone to it, but it was female.

My head tilting in confusion. If this person is here to help me, then... "Why is you're power very similar to Ghirahim's?" I asked.

**"Oh... That is because he is my brother. I'm guessing he never spoke about me to you, has he?"** She asked.

I crossed my arms. "No, never mentioned anything about a sibling before. If you're not working with him, then why are you helping me?"

The figure sighs tiredly. **"Listen Carmen, we have been hating each other for many, **_many_** years..."** She said, using a deep tone to tell me that they very much hatted each other for a long time. "**... And never do I want him to have slaves. Servants are enough, but I can't stand knowing that he is torturing someone for no reason."**

My eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know my name?" I asked skipping her point on what she just said.

**"Ghirahim speaks much about you, and yet he doesn't talk about me? Now that is just cold."**

I chuckle.

**"Anyways, my name is Azure, and you already know I am a Demon Mistress, although I am a shape shifter different from Ghirahim to where he teleports. I can do the same with teleporting, but I rather transform to make things more interesting."** She said.

I nod, taking a look at the surroundings once again, and then back at Azure. "So, can you let me out of here? Ghirahim blocked my magic from letting me teleport or use any of my powers." I asked, letting my arms fall to my side.

**"Oh... right..."** Azure snaps her fingers and the cell door unlocks like that. **"There, now, let's go. Before him or Zayn gets the idea that I sneaked into Ghirahim's castle for the first time."** Azure said, as I walked out of the cell.

I nod and she ran on ahead while I ran behind her. It would be easy to teleport out of here, but Azure insisted I shouldn't do that. I almost decided to leave her behind and let her take the risks but, since she decided to save me from what I been through for years, I thought I owe her back and listen to what she has to say for this one time only. I just hope we don't get caught by Ghirahim or Zayn. If we do, well... I better pray to the goddess that I won't die today, because I hope not.

Lucky us...but of course, someone has to get injured...and that person is me...


	2. A Visit From a Fairy

**Chapter 2 - A Visit From a Fairy**

**Ava's POV**

_"Hey! When are you going to wake up!"_

I groaned and turned on my side, trying to go back to sleep.

I really want to go back to sleep...

_"Come on Ava! This is not what I expected you to be like when I meet my partner!"_

Sighing in defeat, I opened my eyes slowly, but I closed them from the sunlight that shined in them. I sat up and a yawn escaped my mouth.

"Can't I sleep for five more minutes? I had a long day yesterday..." I groaned as I rubbed my eyes. "And what do you mean by partner?"

I looked around and saw that no one was in my room. Was I imaging something?

_"I'm down here!"_

I looked down and noticed something small sitting on my lap. My eyes furrowed. "A-a fairy?"

_"I'm sure am one! My name is Verity, I am you're partner."_ She said flying up to my face.

Verity glowed a bright purple as she fluttered around me.

"My partner? But I thought that only Kokiri's were only allowed to get fairies from the Great Deku Tree, us Hylians can't have one." I said.

I held out my hands and Verity floated on them.

The forest me and Link were talking about yesterday are called the Lost Woods, where you can get lost a lot in, but we now have guides that will help out if that does happen to you. But in those woods is this small village called Kokiri Forest where Kokiri people live. The Kokiri were child-like and near the age of 10 but they were smart people... well some of them. But, the Kokiri people never age, which makes them seem kinda immortal. But since the Kokiri were small people, they didn't know how to fight at their age, so that's when the Great Deku Tree came. He is the guardian of the Forest Haven not to far from the Kokiri Forest and he sends fairies to the Kokiri people as a partner. All of their people get a fairy at a young age or later in the years when they grow up.

_"No! I don't come from Forest Haven, the Goddess Hylia created me to become you're partner! Something about a great bond that you and I will have."_ Verity explains.

"The goddess? You mean the one that sent the floating island in the sky?" I asked.

_"Yep, sooo... what do we do now?"_ She asked.

I climbed out of bed. "Well, I'm suppose to get a visit from my friend Link today. I'm sure he'll wonder where you came from as well like me."

I changed into my other clothing, but you're wondering why I am changing in front of Verity. One we are both girls, two she doesn't care about that, three neither do I.

When we went downstairs into the living room, I was greeted by my grandmother and she asked about Verity, and now I had to explain it to her what Verity told me.

"Ah, you're very lucky Ava. It's not everyday that a Hylians gets a fairy. It's very rare." She said.

I blush slightly, but you can barely see it. "I guess I am. I should go check on Snow."

My grandmother and I said our goodbyes for today and I leave the house with Verity.

_"So who is Snow?"_ She asked.

"Oh, Snow is my horse." I replied opening the barn doors. "We just have to-"

My eyes widen in shock when I see a trail of blood on the floor. "Oh my goddess." I managed to say.

_"W-what happened in here!"_ Verity exclaimed.

Please don't tell me this is Snow's blood! Please don't be! I quickly ran over to Snow's stall and saw that she was all right. I sigh in relief and decided to check on the cow from yesterday. Nope, the same like before, nothing has change. But- that means something ran here, and is bleeding to death... which means what or whoever it is is still alive in here.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed the dagger that rests on my belt, taking it out of it's scabbard.

"Stay behind me Verity, something is in here." I told her.

Verity didn't argue with me and hid behind me quickly.

I slowly followed the blood trail, being cautious if something if something tries to jump out and hurt us. But I noticed that the blood trail was coming to an end, which made us come to a stop. I wasn't sure, what was here, but I knew it was in _this_ area.

"Verity, go outside. I don't want you to get hurt." I told her.

_"Okay, but be careful."_ She said.

I nod and she flutters away.

It was quiet for a moment, until I heard something that sounded like someone was walking, but very quietly.

I couldn't tell where it was coming from, but I know there is something come in my direction. Before I could react I felt the dagger slip out of my hand and I was pushed onto the ground roughly. I tried to get back up, but then I felt something cold on my neck, which made me freeze up. Someone had placed my dagger at my neck while I saw crimson eyes staring into mine. The figure had long black hair that went down her back and bangs that covered her one eye. I couldn't even get any words out of my mouth.

"Azure! Don't kill her!" A voice called.

The girl looked behind her and then back at me. Her eyes went from alert to confusion.

**"Oh, you're not Ghirahim. No wonder you were easy to take down."** She spoke.

This girl, who apparently what I heard from a different person is that her name is Azure, got off me and turned around.

**"Thanks for stopping me before I almost killed an innocent girl."**

I sat up and saw someone standing by a stall, using it as support to stand up. Long dark green hair that was in a pony tail, and green eyes that was filled with worry.

**"But you know you shouldn't be moving with that injury."** Azure replied.

My eyes widen in shock.

That must be where the blood came from!

The girl chuckles.

"I rather not see another person die in my life, rather a person I never meet before." She said, looking at me, and saw how confused I was. "I'm sorry if Azure had scarred you, my name is Carmen."

I stood up. "Ava, my name is Ava." I answered. "You're hurt!" I exclaimed when I saw her blood dripping down her side where she had her hand placed.

"Oh this? It's nothing, this will heal up in a few hours." She said, looking down at her injury and then back at me.

**"But Ghirahim has been blocking your powers for some time, it will take days for all of your powers to return Carmen."** Azure said, crossing her arms.

I looked at Azure, and then back at Carmen. Before Carmen could proclaim that she wasn't in pain, I was already by her side, checking out her wound.

"Let me just put a bandage on it, at least that will let me know that you're okay." I said, reassuring her.

Carmen looked at me with shocked eyes, but it slowly softened as she smiled and nodded.

I smile as well and started to work on the wound.

**Carmen's POV**

This girl is very different from what I heard from Azure. Most hylian girls are terrified of demons, but Ava doesn't seem to mind. Even if she doesn't know we're demons she doesn't care? Why?

I looked at Ava and noticed the serious look in her eye as she was wrapping the bandage around my side. Something in this girl's life must have changed her what she use to be in the past.

"Done, you're all set."

I noticed that she finished wrapping the bandage.

"Ah, thanks Ava. I'm sure this will heal up in no time." I replied.

I saw Ava smile and she nodded in responds.

I heard Azure do a fake cough which made me and Ava turn our heads to her.

**"Sorry to interrupt, but I think we have guest here."** She said.

"Oh!" Ava quickly stood up her eyes filled with wonder. "My friend Link was coming over! Can you two stay in here, while I try to get him to leave so he doesn't know about what happened?" She asked.

I already beat Azure to it and I promised her we would say inside.

"Thank you! It will be only a few minutes."

She left the barn in the matter of seconds leaving me and Azure alone.

**"You know we can't stay here. Ghirahim could have sent out his army to come and find us."** Azure said, placing her hand on her hip.

I sighed. "Yes, I know that Azure, but Hyrule is too big for him to find us. It would take him months. Besides, this village is the smallest there is. I don't think Ghirahim is that stupid to think we're here."

**"And what will happen when she learns about us being demons? Kill us? Imprison us for years?"**

I shook my head. "No, this girl is different, I saw it in her eyes that something might have impact her life in the past. She seems brave enough to protect the ones she loves."

**"So you think she'll believe about you being a slave? A mortal girl as falls for something like that."** She said.

"She going to believe it if it's a lie or being truthful. I think this girl might have suffered worse than what I been through."

Azure sighs. **"You're right on that. Let's just hope she won't turn us in. I'm a demon mistress after all."**

"Stop thinking on the negative side and think on the positive for once. I deal with something that doesn't involve someone dying." I replied.


	3. Carmen and Azure

**Chapter 3**

**Ava's POV**

"Sorry Link, maybe we can do it another time?" I said sadly.

Verity got the idea already and decided to help me out a bit.

"It's fine Ava. Just let me know if something's wrong, okay?" He asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I nod.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

He smiles as well and takes his hand off my shoulder. He climbs onto Epona. He looks at me one last time before he left.

_"That's you're friend? He's very nice."_ Verity said.

I nod.

"He's one of my close friends. Actually, he's my only close friend."

Verity then flew up to my face.

_"He's kinda cute you know."_

My face flushed red.

"So? I don't get what you're saying." I said, trying to get to the point.

_"I think he likes you. Like, **likes** you."_

My face was even more red.

"What makes you think I care about that?" I asked.

_"Because when I mention he was cute you were blushing."_ She said, making a point.

"..." I stayed silent. "Oh, I almost forgot to mention. The ones that were in the barn were two girls and one appeared to be injured." I explained.

_"That explains where that blood came from too. Well are we going to go in there so I can meet them?"_

I nod and we walked back inside of the barn.

* * *

><p><strong>Carmen's POV<strong>

"Let's not talk about that anymore, Azure. She's coming back inside." I said.

"Okay, he's gone now, but Verity wants to meet you." I heard Ava say as she entered the barn.

"Verity?" Me and Azure said in confusion.

We then noticed this purple fairy fly over to us.

_"Hi, so you're the ones who were in here?"_ She asked.

I nod.

"Yeah, we were trying to escape someone, but I got hurt in the process. My name is Carmen, and she is Azure." I said, looking over at Azure then back at Verity.

Ava walks over to us.

"So, can you explain how you got you're injuries?" She asked.

I looked over at Ava and sighed.

"It's best that we should explain since you did cover my wound."

I take a deep breath before telling her the whole story.

"The thing is that, I have been living in this castle with someone who calls himself Demon Lord Ghirahim. But, the only reason I was living there is because, well I'm a slave. Demon slave actually." I noticed the look in Ava's eyes that she was worried or concerned about what I was just telling her. "I been a slave for about, well my whole life. I was beaten, whipped, knifed, and pretty much tortured. Yesterday night Azure rescued me and we were attacked by one of Ghirahim's followers Zayn. Ghirahim soon came and joined our battle and he managed to get a hit on me, that's why there was so much blood. But Azure managed to teleport us out before things got worse. We appeared in this village and we had to find somewhere to hide, that's where we came across this barn and we hid in here for the night."

Ava still had the concerned look on her face.

"That's so, so awful! I want to punch that guy where the sun doesn't shine!" Ava exclaimed.

**"Even if you try you won't get a hit. Ghirahim is a person that not even I can't kill."** Azure replied, handing Ava back her dagger. **"He might be my brother, but only certain people can kill a Demon Lord."**

Azure looks over at me.

"Yes I know. My ancestor job was to kill Ghirahim in the past." I said. "But Ghirahim says I am a reincarnation of her, what makes sense when I saw a picture of her. We looked so much alike. She was also a slave that belong to Ghirahim."

**"Her job was assigned by Hylia, the goddess that sent the floating island into the sky."**

_"Hylia? I was created by her to be Ava's partner! It was something about a bond that we both share."_ Verity said.

I looked over at the small fairy.

"You? I thought you come from the Forest Haven, that explains why I sense a bit of Hylia's power within you."

_"Yup! Hylia needed to use her powers to create me and send me to Ava."_

Ava then spoke up. "I think something is going to happen. First what happened yesterday was that the cow was startled by something and got a cut by a sword and we have no clue who or what did it, two Verity appears in my room talking about our bond and her being created by Hylia, and three you two showing up and telling me about this Ghirahim guy who took you as a slave for you're whole entire life... I'm not really sure..."

She then turns to Azure.

"You said he was you're brother right?" She asked.

**"Yes, why do you ask?"** Azure said with a nod.

"What was his plan, do you know anything about what he wants to do to Hyrule?"

Azure thought for a few seconds.

**"He wants to revive his master, the Demon King known as Demise. But, Demise perished because of the goddess's chosen hero in the past. But now he is after something else..."** Azure's voice trails off. **"...I really wonder what is he after now."**

"Same." I replied.

**"It's only a matter of time until Ghirahim find us. I know Hyrule is a large place and it will take Ghirahim months to find us, but what will we do if he does find us here?" **Azure asked.

_"We fight."_ Verity said.

"We can't do that." Ava said. "We would get the people of my village involved. Ordon Village is not strong enough to battle demons."

I thought for a moment.

"What about the Sheikah Tribe?" I asked. "They have battled demons longer that anyone else has, if we go to them, we should be alright."

**"But the Sheikah Tribe is all the way across Hyrule, we would be wasting all of our energy to teleport there."** Azure said.

"Then we walk." I replied. "But I never adventured through Hyrule before. I heard of the villages and people, but never saw them with my own eyes."

"Um, maybe I can be of some help." I turned my head to Ava as I saw her eyes were expressing her bravery. "I traveled from Kakariko Village which is nearby the Gerudo Desert. I know the route their like the back of my hand."

I smile and nodded.

"Alright then. Thanks for the help Ava, I owe you once again, don't I?" I said chuckling.

"You don't have to, I don't mind helping people at all." She said. "Although, we can't do this alone. Maybe my friend Link can help us."

_"The more the merrier. If there are more of us it will make the trip much easier!"_ Verity said.

"It's settled then, we should leave tomorrow morning. For now, I just want to sleep." I said.


	4. Bonding

**Chapter 4**

**Ava's POV**

"Are you guys hungry? I could just grab something from inside of my house if you need." I asked.

**"No thank you. We demons don't need to eat for a long period of time. Mostly up to 200 years."** Azure replied.

"Oh, alright then..."

I climb onto Snow and turned to the others. "Is it alright if I go hang out with Link for a while? We planed to do something today, and we had to call it off because..."

Carmen shook her head.

"We don't mind Ava, go have fun."

I smile and left the barn.

_"Well that got awkward fast."_ Verity replied.

"It sure did. Let's hurry and find Link. Maybe he can help us out with it."

I kicked Snow on her side and made her run a little faster and we soon reached the small village. Once I reached Link's home, I got off Snow and left her where Epona was.

"Hey! Link!" I called.

I got not responds back.

_"Maybe he isn't home."_ Verity said.

My smile went to a frown.

"Oh..." My voice trails off.

_"Why do you sound so disappointed?"_ She asked.

"I must have upset Link about what I said. Maybe I was a little to hard on him." I said sadly.

_"Okay, you need to face it that you like Link as well. Why won't you admit it?"_ She asked.

Sighing in defeat, I look at Verity.

"Fine, I like Link okay?" I answered.

_"I thought it would be more entertaining, but I guess not."_

My eyes narrow.

"It's not. If he's not here, then let's go."

I turned to walk over to Snow, but I bumped into someone and fell on my rear. I shook my head and a hand offered to help me up. I took it and glanced up to see- Link!

"Link! How long have you been standing there!" I cried out.

He chuckles.

"Oh I don't know, the whole time..." He replied.

My face flushed red.

_"Ohhhh, looks like you got caught!"_ Verity laughs.

I gave Verity the look that I would punch her and she was silent.

Link laughs.

"I thought you were busy?" He said, changing the subject.

I mentally sigh in relief that he changed the subject. Thank the goddess he did.

"Well, I should be explaining something to you about it."

* * *

><p>"Demons? You have two demons inside of you're barn?" Link said, crossing his arms, his eyebrows furrowed with curiosity.<p>

I nod.

"Yeah, sorry that I didn't tell you. I wasn't sure that you would believe me..."

Link shook his head.

"You never lie to me Ava, I believe you." He said.

I smile at him, which made him smile back. I'm glad I have a friend like Link. He seems to be the only one that cares about me, except for my grandmother.

**"It's all you're fault!"**

The thoughts of what happened to me in the past... the things they had done to me...

"Ava, are you still thinking about it?" Link asked, placing his hands on my shoulders.

I nod, my face went into a frown.

"You're going to be alright, you know that."

I nodded once more before I started to tear up a bit, but I shook it off.

"Anyways are we going to check out the forest or not?" I said, grinning slightly.

Link smiles.

"Alright, come on."

He climbs onto Epona, and I saw something on his back.

"Since when did you get a sword?" I asked.

He looks over at me.

"I was in town and I bumped into Rusl." He explains. "He had to give me something and that's how I got it."

I nod and climbed onto Snow.

"Oh yeah, that's reminds me..."

I looked over at him as he handed me something. My eyes widen in surprise, it was something that I thought I would never get a chance to use ever again.

"A bow and arrow?"

He nodded.

The bow was made out of a dark colored wood and it looked beautiful. It had a few patterns on it. The quiver was made out of what you would make a basket out of, but it won't fall apart of you land on it. The arrows were also amazing. They had feathers on the end to keep balance in the air while the point of the arrow seemed to be powerful enough to pierce through a thick layer of skin, depending on how you launch it.

"I wanted to give this to you as a gift." He said.

"Wow Link, thank you, I love it." I said, looking up at him.

He smiles.

"Anything, you always talking about how you used one before. So I bought that for you." He said.

I blush slightly.

"Ohhhh, you're blushing!" Verity laughed.

I gave her the look once again, and she was silent once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Link's POV<strong>

She's so happy about it, I'm glad. But she's always thinking about what happened in the past, before she even moved here. I still remember the first time she told me about it. And it took her a very long time to trust anyone in the village...

**FLASHBACK**

_I was traveling through the Lost Woods for sometime alone, looking for something to keep me entertained, but I heard a fainted voice. I came to a stop. It sounded like someone was...crying?_

_I decided to find out who it was and see if they're alright. Once I came to an end of a path, I saw a girl with long black hair, and she was very beautiful. Wait, isn't that the girl that just moved to Ordon Village?_

_She was sitting on a the ground, next to a spring. I walked over to her slowly, trying not to scare her._

_"Are you okay?" I asked._

_The girl shook her head._

_"Is there something I can do to help you?" _

_She didn't answer my question and I placed my hand on her shoulder, and she tense._

_"I'm not going to hurt you." I reassured her. "I just want to help you."_

_I felt her shoulder's relax slowly as she stopped crying a bit. She didn't even look at me. I then saw something fall off her arm and into the spring._

_Blood..._

_My reaction went from confusion, to concern. I noticed the deep cut in her arm, and a bloody blade sat on the ground beside her._

_"Do you mind if I cover your wound?" I asked._

_She shook her head._

_I gently touched the wound, and she hissed in the pain as I examined it._

_She's hurting herself, why?_

_I ripped off a piece of my clothing and wrapped it around her wound. She was silent while I was wrapping it up. I'm guessing she trusts me a bit now. I looked up at her once I finished._

_"My name is Link. What's yours?" I asked._

_She looks at what I did and then at me._

_"...Ava, my name is Ava."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It took her a few days for her to tell me the truth and I understood what she was going through.

"Hey, you know what Link, I'm not as scared as I use to be anymore." Ava said, as we were riding our horse through the Lost Woods.

_"What do you mean, am I missing something?"_ Verity asked.

Ava shook her head.

"No, but I should tell you since we are partners." She said. "Verity, before I met you, or even before I met Link, I use to live in Kakariko Village, but I was always abused by my parents. My grandmother cared for me after a few years before my parents died. But they never even cared how I felt, I was starving for days when they wouldn't give me food and I would have to go hunting to get some. They never loved me, and I never loved them. After some time, my grandmother and I packed up our stuff and moved here. We've been living here for about a year already."

"You gotten use to everything quickly too." I added.

Ava smiles at me.

"Yeah, I guess I did."


	5. Zayn

**Chapter 5**

**Carmen's POV**

"Azure, where are you going?" I asked, crossing my arms to my chest.

Azure sighed, turning to me.

**"Look Carmen, I have to go to this stupid meeting about your escape. And it's going to be hours long and my brother will be there. I won't tell them where you are, except that you're injured, doesn't that seem like a good cover up?"** She asked.

_She would do all of that for me?_

"Seems like it, so I guess this goodbye for now." I said.

Azure nodded.

**"Good luck finding your way to the Sheikah Tribe, you'll need it."**

Azure disappeared into black diamonds, leaving me alone.

I sighed quietly, and looked outside of the barn doors.

_If Ghirahim doesn't want to revive his master, then what does he want?_

I looked over at the small village nearby. Ordon Village, I believe that's what Ava had said.

"Carmen!"

I looked up and saw a giant bird flying down from the sky. A Loftwing.

The loftwing had black feathers and a few white patterns on the tail and wings. I then noticed someone who was riding it.

"Vera? What are you doing here?" I asked as she got off the loftwing.

"I was going to be asking you the same thing. There were demons everywhere in Faron Woods! They keep mention how you managed to escape because of Ghirahim's sister!" She explains.

"Wait, what about your brother? Did you leave him there alone?" I asked concerned.

She shook her head.

"No, he's staying hidden on Skyloft." She said.

"Oh..." I said. "You should go back to him. I don't want you to get involved in what I started."

She sighed and climbed onto her loftwing.

"Alright, just be careful, Faron Woods is overrun with demons if you head back there." She said.

I nodded once more before she flew off into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Ava's POV<strong>

"That was fun, I'm surprise we didn't run into any monsters, it's strange." I replied, looking at the sun that started to set.

"Yeah, they're probably in a different area in the forest." Link said.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure..."

_Link could be right, they could have just be distracted by something else._

By the time we reached the village, I noticed that the house that was suppose to be taken down looked brand new! It was so pretty!

"Seems like our new guest got the place cleaned up." Link said.

"It's beautiful." I added.

Verity already went on ahead back to the house while Link and I had a quick talk.

"You going to be alright walking home alone?" He asked.

I nod.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. But Link, I wanted to ask you something." I said.

He tilted his head in confusion.

What is it?" He asked.

"Well, Carmen and Azure need to get to the Sheikah Tribe and it's all the way across Hyrule, and Carmen doesn't know the way there. So is it possible that you can come along and help us?" I asked.

He smiles slightly.

"Yeah, I'll come, you're going to need all the of the help you need."

I smile.

"Anyways, are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked again, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes! I'll be fine! Go, I don't want to spend the night out here with you asking me the same question over and over again."

He chuckles and lets his hand fall to his side.

"Later." He said as he started to walk away with his horse.

"Later." I replied.

He looks back at me once more before I couldn't see him in my sight anymore.

I climb onto Snow and started to head home, but...I came to a stop wen I heard something.

I couldn't figure out what I heard, and it was too quiet.

"It's probably nothing." I said to myself.

We continued our way until I heard it again, and I was getting a bit scared.

I climbed off Snow and reached for my dagger.

"Who's out there?" I asked aloud.

I tried not to show fear in my voice but it slipped out. I was scared, but I didn't want to show it. I really wish I had Link here...

I then heard something loud which startled me and I slashed my dagger. However, when I opened my eyes, and I saw that the dagger was caught in someone's hand. Panic took over me as I tried to take back my blade, but it was knocked out of my hands, and a far distance away from us.

_How...how did this person deflected my hit without getting injured?_

When I looked up at who this figure was, I instantly realized that this person wasn't human.

This man was a demon...

...

I wanted to leave, right now! I facing a demon that doesn't even look friendly at all! The look on his face made me even more worried.

"There's not need to be startled, I just came to ask a question." He said.

He reached for something and held it out for me to take. It was a picture.

"My name is Zayn, I'm a demon if you haven't noticed. I keep tract of what happens for meetings, and- well, you mortals wouldn't understand things we do. I was wondering if you had seen this girl."

I take the photo and saw that it was Carmen.

_Zayn? Is this the man she was telling me about? Not good! I have to lie that I don't know her! I don't want her to go back and get tortured!_

"I never seen that woman in my life before." I lied.

I handed him back the photo.

_Please, don't figure it out..._

"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you then, I'll just be on my way."

He then disappears into diamonds and I was alone once again.

I sigh in relief and picked up my dagger. I climbed back onto Snow and headed home.


	6. Introducing Link to Carmen

**Chapter 6**

**Carmen's POV**

Where is she? Verity said that she would be back by now, where could she be? I hope nothing bad has happened.

_"Where is she? I thought she would home by now."_ Verity said.

"Don't worry, she probably is having a talk with Link."

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Ava's grandmother saw me in the barn and I told her everything.

"About Ava, when I mentioned to her that I was a slave, she was very worried." I said.

"Oh, that...you see, when Ava and I lived back in Kakariko Village a few years ago, her parents would always abuse her. She was always a very quiet, and she wouldn't open up to anyone but me. That's why we moved here after her parents died. She wouldn't talk to anyone, and that's when I realized she started to cut herself when Link first met her." She said. "Link would always come by early in the mornings to check on her, and he one time found her cutting herself again, so Link stayed beside her for a couple of days. But a few more months have passed and she started to open up again, and she was more active then she was before. I remember the times Ava would always talk about that boy, mentioning how sweet and nice he is. I know that she like him a lot, but she doesn't show it.

I looked over at her.

"I'm guessing that the two of them have feelings for each other?"

She nodded.

"Blind love?" I asked.

"Yes, those two can't see it the love each other very much, I just wish they would be together."

I then heard the front open as someone walked into the room.

"Grandma? I'm home and- Carmen?"

I nodded.

"It's okay Ava, she's cool with it." I reassured.

She sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness. So, where is Azure?" She asked.

"She had to go to a meeting about my escape, so she won't be back for a few days, maybe even weeks before we see again." Replied. "She always wishes us good luck." I added.

Ava nodded.

"We should get some sleep, it's been a long day."

I nod and shows me a room upstairs across from hers. She was about to walk away until I grabbed her arm.

"Huh, Carmen?"

She looks over me confused.

"Are you alright? You came back later than what Verity had told us. Is something on your mind?" I asked.

Her went from confusion to a frown.

_Something is on her mind..._

"Well, before I was almost home, I met this demon-"

"Demon!?" I exclaimed, cutting her off.

"Don't freak out!" She told me. "He calls himself Zayn, the one you were telling me about. He asked if I saw you around here, and I lied. He left before I panicked even more than I was before! He scares me..."

Sighing, I let go of her arm.

"At least you got away with it. As long as he left this village we should be alright, but we mustn't take anymore risks."

She nodded.

"Alright, goodnight."

She walks into her room and closes the door behind her.

"Good night." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Link's POV**

I decided I needed to pay Ava an early visit, just know if she's alright. I climbed off Epona and knocked on the front door.

"Coming!"

I smile slightly when I heard Ava's voice.

The door opens and I saw her smile once again.

"Hi Link, you're just on time." She greeted. "Please come in." She insisted.

She drags me inside and into the living room.

"Why are you so hyper?" I asked.

"I have no clue..." She replied in a whisper.

I chuckle at her response.

I then noticed this girl sitting in a chair. She had long green hair that was in a pony tail. Her green eyes looking into mine. I then noticed a scar on her arm. From what Ava had told me that she was a slave. These two seem to have a lot in common.

"Link, this is Carmen. Carmen, this is my good friend Link." Ava said.

"Hey, Ava speaks a lot about you, and I'm guessing she did about me?" She asked.

"Yep, seems like it." I said, messing with Ava's hair.

"Oh... I see." Ava replied, trying to fix her hair after I ruffled it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Ava's POV<strong>

I still haven't told Link what happened last night... I'll tell him later.

But today was the day we leave to go to the Sheikah Tribe so that Carmen can be safe. We already told our goodbyes to the villagers of Ordon and we left. Carmen rode with me while Link's horse carried most of our supplies.

"So, how long do you think it will take till we reach the Gerudo Desert?" Carmen asked.

"8 days." I replied. "Depends how long we're going to be riding for. We could take a train but it's way to expensive. Besides, I live to travel by horseback."

The two of them roll their eyes.

"It's going to take some time but we can stop at Castle Town to get more food and water." Link added.

(By the way, I forgot to mention that Verity is only is this for notifying Ava if something comes up, she's like Navi but less annoying XD)

"Yep, so there's to waste. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Your highness! Look at yourself!" A girl exclaimed.

An imp gets off the ground and took a look at herself. Her eyes widen in shock.

"How?!" She managed to get out.

"You, look just like me and Rebecca!" Another voice said.

The imp looks up at the other two floating imps.

"He cursed me..." She murmured.

"Since when did Zant learn magic that isn't known in our clan?" Rebecca said, crossing her arms.

"It's like he was planning something to happen. First he attacks, and then cursed the princess, and took over the Twilight Realm." Emily said.

The imp shook her head.

"Rebecca, Emily, there is no point in protecting the mirror if Zant is in control, I need you two to stay hidden from Zant until this is over, and call me Midna instead of your highness, don't call me the princess anymore until I say so." Midna said.

The two nodded.


	7. Camp Fire

**Chapter 7**

It was already late at night for Ava and her two friends. They made it through the Lost Woods and were in Hyrule Fields. Carmen was still on the grass, looking up at the stars that were in the sky.

"Carmen?"

She turns her head and saw Link walking over to her.

"Oh, hey Link. I was just looking at the stars. Ghirahim would barely let me leave his castle, it's a pain you know?" She said.

He stood beside her.

"Yeah, I understand, you and Ava have a lot in common." He said, sitting down next to her.

"Her being abused and me being tortured all my life?" She guessed.

Link looked at her confused.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Her grandmother told me." She explains. "When I asked what was up with Ava when I told her I was a slave and that's when I learned she has been abused."

Link nods.

"Hey, are you two coming are not?"

They looked over and saw Ava made a campfire.

"I found us some food, it should last us till morning." She said.

Link and Carmen stood up and walked over to where she was.

"You know, we demons don't have to eat for another hundred years, right?" Carmen asked.

Ava tosses Carmen an apple and she caught it in her hands.

"You got to eat something, besides, you'll love it." Ava said with a smile.

Carmen looked down at the apple in her hands and then back up at Ava. She decided not to upset Ava so she took a bite out of it.

"Well?" Ava asked. "Do you like it?"

Carmen smiles.

"I do, Ghirahim would barely let me eat anything, he probably only gave me spoiled berries." Carmen said, taking another bite out of the apple.

Ava's hand closed roughly on the apple that was in her hand.

"I really want to slap that guy." She mumbled.

"I've been trying to do that for years, trust me, it's impossible." Carmen replied.

Link ate his apple silently while the girls had a chat. He noticed how much the two of them really had in common. But he really cared about Ava. She still thinks a lot about her past and yet that it won't happen to her again.

After a while they went to sleep. Ava however was still awake looking at the stars.

"You're still awake...?"

She looks over and saw Link half asleep.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something." She said quietly.

She didn't want to wake up Carmen since Link was awake.

Link placed his hand on hers.

"You know you can tell me anything." He said.

Ava chuckles.

"I know I can, but I have this odd, feeling that something bad might happen."

She looks back up at the sky.

"I just, have this feeling that something is calling out to me." She sighs. "But I don't know what it is. Maybe it's fate that's calling me."

Link squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"Are you bringing your past into this?" He asked.

Ava shook her head.

"No, but I promise I wouldn't cut myself again, remember?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Well, I had this odd dream a few weeks ago, and I thought it has something to do with all of this." She said, looking over at Link. "There was this woman who was manipulated by this powerful man and he was after something and used her as a tool. But, whatever this man was after was powerful enough to destroy Hyrule and create this world where not even a infant can survive in."

Link was silent after hearing that.

He didn't know how to respond to that.

"But- that's not all." She wraps her arms around her legs as she leaned her head against her knees.

"There was more people in the dream. There were witches, demons, Shiekahs , Zoras, dragons, and lands across the sea that I never heard of."

"And you think it comes together with how Verity came to you from the goddess and Carmen escaping from being a slave...now that I think about it, I did remember hearing a voice a few days ago. But, I couldn't make out the words." Link said, yawning a bit.

"We can talk about this in the morning." Ava said, laying down on the ground.

"Night." She responded, closing her eyes.

Link smiles.

"Goodnight."


	8. The Spirit Flute

**Chapter 8**

**Ava's POV**

_My dreams were getting worse, this time I was seeing birds flying high in the air. But when I got a better look, they were actually people. Bird people. I then noticed that they were flying over to the islands over the seas. They must come from over seas and probably travelers._

_But I noticed the expression on their faces from afar. They were scared. They must be trying to get away from something or someone. When I turned around I saw a pan flute laying on the ground below me. I reached to pick it up, but I frozen up when I heard of strike of thunder._

_I looked up and saw a storm coming in my direction. What's going on around here? _

_I picked up the pan flute and noticed that it had the Triforce symbol on it. It also had a bunch of other symbols on it too._

_"Ava, one of the Heroes of Legend..."_

_My eyes widen when I heard a voice._

_"Who said that?" I asked aloud._

_"Don't be afraid child, it's only me. I am the Goddess Hylia and my spirit rests inside of the pan flute you carry."_

_I looked down at the flute and noticed it was flashing a bit._

_"You're spirit is inside of the flute?" I said confused._

_"Yes, and I only have little time left to speak to you. In a moment you will awake and the pan flute will be next to you, and this might be the only time I can speak to you." She said. "The flute you carry is known as the Spirit Flute, and it has been passed down for generations from the Hyrulian Royal Family. I am giving this to you because of the quest you are meant to carry out."_

_"My...my quest? What quest?" I asked._

_"I...I can't say much Ava. I am sorry, but keep this flute close to you no matter what, and protect it. Stay safe for me."_

_I nod._

_"I will, don't worry."_

_I have no clue what I was getting myself into but I know it won't be easy. Before I could say another word and strike of lighting landed in front of me which made me scream._

_"Ava! Wake up!"_

* * *

><p>"Come on! Ava!"<p>

I remembered that voice, it sounded so familiar.

"She's having another nightmare."

I opened my eyes and I saw Link kneeling down next to me, and had his hands on my shoulder.

"Ava! Your awake!" He exclaimed.

"Link? What...what happened?" I asked as he helped me sit up.

"You were screaming in your sleep. I thought you were having another nightmare." He said, letting his hands fall to his side.

I looked down at my hands.

"I had another vision." I said. "And this one made sense for me to understand, wait, where is the..."

I looked over and saw the Spirit Flute right next to me. I picked it up and held it in my hands.

"What is that?" Carmen asked as she sat beside us.

I looked at her.

"It's the Spirit Flute, Hylia spoke to me in my nightmare and told me that I would need it for a quest I needed to do, but she wouldn't tell me what the quest was."

She nodded and took a look at it.

"She said that it was apart of the Hyrulian Royal Family and was passed down for generations. Her spirit rests inside of it and she wanted me to protect it."

I stared at it for a moment before sighing.

"We should get going, Castle Town isn't that far away." I said, standing up.

"Whatever Hylia wanted to tell me is locked away within the Spirit Flute, I must protect it." She walked over to Snow and placed it in the bag as she climbed on. Carmen climbed on behind her as Link got on Epona.

* * *

><p>"There it is up ahead, Castle Town." I said, sighing in relief that we finally made it there.<p>

"We're only coming here for equipment, right?" Link asked me.

I nod.

"Yes, we won't be staying there for the night, but as long as we get the equipment we'll be fine."

I keep thinking about what the goddess had told me during my nightmare. The Spirit Flute was passed down through generations to the Royal Family, but I wasn't apart of any Royal Family, so why would Hylia give me the flute if I don't have any royal blood in me?

I shook my head mentally and continued to smile a bit.

When we entered Castle Town we noticed that hundreds of people were walking about, carrying their own foods, materials, and such to survive. Children pass by us laughing and giggling which made me smile. I also noticed that Carmen was smiling a bit. I never seen her smile like that before, maybe it's because she's been locked up all her life and never got to experience a moment like this before. She smiled brightly and watched the children play and saw all of the people that had smiles on their faces. I'm glad I have meet her, or else maybe she would still be a slave, being tortured and all. I then saw the scar on her arm once more before my small went into a small frown.

"Ava?"

I looked up at Carmen.

"I'll be fine. Nothing to worry about." She assured with a smile.

I smile as well and nodded.

We passed by a few markets but some of them had things that were way out of our budget, so we went to the low priced markets and got most of our goods there. We separated into two groups. Carmen and I together while Link went alone. I wanted to make sure he would be alright, but he insisted that I stay with Carmen.

Carmen and I however got a lot of good things, and I mean really good things. We got some new clothing for Carmen to wear since she wore ragged clothing for some time and I fixed her hair for her as well.

However when I noticed the expression on Carmen's face, I got worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Carmen?"

She looks over at me.

"I sense something." She said whispered. "I'm starting to get back my demonic powers, but I never thought that we were being followed."

My eyes widen.

"Where?" I said quietly as she climbed onto Snow and sat behind me.

"From behind, let's catch up with Link and fast."

I nod and kicked Snow in the side lightly to get her moving. I keep my eyes open just in case we might get attack out in the open...but yet, I don't think whoever it is will attack in the open like this, maybe if we're alone, just us and Link.

We'll find out soon enough.


	9. Titus the Sage and Zelina the Princess

**Chapter 9**_  
><em>

"Stop right here." Carmen said.

I obeyed and stopped Snow in one spot.

We were in a back alley with Link and we were the only ones here.

"Are you sure?" Link asked.

She nodded.

"Positive."

She climbs off Snow and stood in front of Link and I, looking around the area.

"I know your out there!" Carmen called aloud. "There's no point in hiding yourself anymore, did Ghirahim sent you to do his tasks?"

"Ah, so you are familiar with the Demon Lord."

Carmen turns around and saw a man leaning against a brick wall nearby.

"Who are you?" Link asked, taking out his sword.

The man chuckles.

"There's no need to be lethal." He said. "My name is Titus, I am one of the six sages that have blessed this land with light."

We looked at Titus very confused at what he just said.

"Your a sage? How is that possible, and why are you here?" I asked.

Titus looks at me with a a smile, reassuring me that he was not hostile.

"You see, I sensed your friend's demonic powers." He said looking over at Carmen, then back up at me. "And I was sent to keep an eye on you for some time."

"But how do you know Ghirahim?" Carmen asked.

He looks at her.

"I have already encountered him many times, including with his sister. Are you one of his followers?" He asked.

Carmen shook her head.

"I'm rather a runaway slave. Managed to escape thanks to Azure."

Titus nods.

"But who sent you to spy on us?" Link asked.

"From the Princess of Hyrule." He said. "But I need you three to come with me, she would like to speak with you."

We looked over at each other, very unsure if we should follow or not.

"Maybe she knows what's going on around here." Link said.

"There's only one way to find out." Carmen replied as she looked back at Titus. "We'll follow, but if this is a trick, you'll regret it." She warned.

Titus nodded.

"Of course it's not a trick, please, follow me."

He started to leave the alley as Carmen climbed back on Snow behind me and we followed him.

But I wonder if Titus knows about the Spirit Flute, he might know why Hylia gave it to me to protect it from the hands of evil.

"Titus." I started.

"Yes?" He asked, turning his head slightly to me.

"Um, are you familiar with an instrument called the Spirit Flute that has been-"

"Passed down from generations from the Hyrulian Royal Family." He finished for me, nodding in the end. "I am, why do you ask?"

I take a deep breath before getting the words out of my mouth.

"Well, I was having this nightmare and I saw the Spirit Flute in front of me and the Goddess Hylia's spirit is inside of it. She said that I needed to protect it from the hands of evil." I said as I noticed that we have reached the castle.

"I will let the princess explain that to you, but for now there's something very important she needs to speak to you three about." He said.

We climbed off our two horses and followed Titus inside. I also brought my bag with me that carried the Spirit Flute inside. But when we entered there were guards blocking our way.

"Relax, there're with me." Titus said, patting the solider on the shoulder.

The guard nods and goes back to his post.

"Sorry about that, there just doing their job." Titus said as he continued to lead us.

"It's fine." Link said. "They just didn't know who we are."

Titus nods.

Once we reached the throne room we came to a stop. But no one was sitting at the throne, rather there were was more than one throne here.

"There are two princesses right?" I asked.

Titus nods once again.

"Correct, the two princesses are twins." He said. "And we're meeting with one of them."

I nod.

We then heard the door opens as a teenage girl walks in and looks like to be the same age as me. Her hair was a dark brown and we wore a long dress as she walked over to us.

"Your highness, I have brought them here, and they have a few questions about it." Titus said with a bow.

"Titus, it's good to know you told them before they could attack you." She spoke as she looked from Titus to Link, Carmen, and I.

"Hello, my name is Zelina, I'm the Princess of Hyrule, including with my other sister Zelda." She said. "I'm sure Titus has told you that I wanted to speak with you."

"They said their names are Link, Ava, and Carmen." Titus said, pointing out who we were.

"I see. Well, you must be very curious on why I wanted to speak with you three." Zelina looks up and saw Verity flying around me.

"A fairy? I thought only Kokirki were allowed to have fairies." She said.

I looked up as Verity landed on my shoulder.

"No, see you see, the goddess created her to be my partner on this quest she was telling me about." I explained. "But we don't know what this quest is, and we thought you might know."

Zelina thought for a moment.

"Actually, I think I do know why." She said as she looked into my eyes. "Ava, are you familiar with how the three goddess created the Triforce and and the land of Hyrule?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Ah, I see, well..Let me explain this to make it simple to understand." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "Back when there was nothing but darkness, there were these three goddesses that were sisters known as Farore, Din, and Nayru, and they represented the Triforce and created the land of Hyrule. However, in their current state...the three goddesses transformed their selves into the Triforce and into three different fragments. There is Wisdom, Courage, and Power. Then, years after, a goddess by the name Hylia was born and she was the protector of Hyrule. More gods and goddesses started to be born and each given multiple jobs. Hylia was very close friends with the goddess Venus, who bared the half of the Triforce of Courage."

My expression went to confusion.

"What do you mean by that she had the other half o the Triforce of Courage?" Carmen asked, beating me to the question.

"You see, the Triforce of Courage spliting was a problem for the goddess, but she allowed it. Venus's job now was to protect the Triforce of Courage and locate the other half. But during her quest a war started between Hylia and the Demon King who wants to rule Hyrule and create a land where darkness will never fade. But, Venus didn't know of the war until Hylia had told her a few weeks after, and Venus perished from one of the Demon King's followers."

Carmen tightened her fist.

"It must have been Ghirahim." She asked.

"From what Hylia had told me, that she didn't know who did it, and it was just a mystery." Titus spoke.

"Sadly, no one knows how she could have died, but the Mark of the Triforce of Courage disappeared off her hand and was never seen again, the other half was never found for all those years, and Hylia made up her mind that she needed to get rid of the Demon King." Zelina said. "She battled him. However, when the battle came to an end, Hylia couldn't kill him from all of the evil that resided in his heart, but she managed to seal him away. To this day, the seal has yet to break free, and I'm not sure it will last for long." She sighed and looks out the window nearby. "So Hylia had another plan in mind, she would give up her immortal life and be awakened in a body of a mortal to keep herself save and hidden."

I was understanding it little by little, but it was still very confusing.

"And what happened to her?" Link asked.

Zelina frowns.

No one knows, but they say that she will be returning soon, after her spirit returns to the world."

_Her spirit..? The Spirit Flute!_

I opened my bag and started to look for it.

"Zelina, I think I might have the answers for the question."

I pulled out the Spirit Flute as her eyes widen.

"The Spirit Flute?" She said in shock. "I thought it was gone since Hylia gave up her immortal life."

I shook my head.

"No, Hylia keep it somewhere safe and wanted me to protect it. She said that her spirit rests inside of this flute and she wants me to use this on my quest, but I have no idea what my quest is."

Zelina thought for a moment.

"If Hylia trusts you, then...can you hold out your hand?" She asked.

I was confused by I obeyed and held out my hand. Zelina takes it and looks at it as she held her hand over mine. I then saw this triangle over hers as I saw it on mine. Her had the bottom left flashing as the one of the left had the half of it flashing.

"You have the other half of the Triforce, the half that the goddess Venus carried. Link, could you do the same?" She asked.

Link nods and does the same like me.

This time his appeared on his hand on the other half appeared.

"You both carry the Triforce of Courage, the halves of it, while I carry the Triforce of Wisdom." Zelina said as she let our hands fall to our side. "It shows that you are the Heroes of Legend, and you have a quest to fulfill."

"A quest?" Link and I said at the same time.

Zelina nodded.

"Yes, they say that the mortals who carry the Triforce of Courage are the Heroes of Legend." Titus said. "I know of this, and Hylia spoke with us about it before she started her plan. She said that the mortals who carry the Triforce of Courage is destined to be the heros to save Hyrule for the evil that wants to take over this land."

"Us?" Link said in confusion.

Zelina and Titus nodded.

Titus looks over at Carmen.

"You see, a woman by the name Carmina was involved during this too, and there are only three people that can stop the evil."

Carmen's eyes widen.

"Carmina? My ancestor?" She said confused.

Titus nodded.

"We don't have much time left." Zelina sighed. "But you three need to go and find these three blades that can stop the darkness from taking over. They're are called the Demon Blade, Soul Blade, and the Goddess Blade. Ava, yours is the Soul Blade, Carmen, yours is the Demon Blade, and Link, yours is the Goddess Blade."

We nodded.

"But, there's a problem." Titus said. "The swords and located in different areas which means you have to do this alone. Except for Carmen and Ava, which both of their swords are located in the same area, which is in Faron Woods."

Zelina looked up at them.

"And Link, yours is in the Temple of Time, which is located in the Lost Woods." She said.

We nodded and we looked over at each other.

"So we have to split up." Link said.

"Yeah, but we'll met up back here once we collect our blades." Carmen said nodding.

"Good luck Link." I said.

He nods.

"I will, don't worry."

I smile slightly and nod.

"Good."


	10. Separate Quests

**Chapter 10**

Before we left, Zelina gave Link and I tunics that were different colors, but I really like them. Link's was green and had a blue scarf with it and on the end of it was the Triforce. The same goes for mine, but the tunic was a dark blue and the scarf was white. There were a few patterns on it, but the Triforce symbol on it was what I found very cool about the scarf.

**(I got their costume idea from Hyrule Warriors but Ava's is similar to Link's but a different color)**

Now I didn't have to worry about my hair getting in my face since I wore a hood, so my problems were solved...for now.

"Link, are you going to be alright doing this alone?" I asked as I climbed onto Snow with Carmen behind me.

"I'll be fine Ava, don't worry so much." He assured me. "We'll be meeting right back here once we collect the swords we need, so there's nothing to be worried about."

I smile slightly at his words and I noticed Carmen smirking a bit, but I ignored it and continued to smile at Link.

Before we departed Link places something in my hands.

"What's this?"

He wouldn't let me see it but I saw a radiant smile on his face.

"If you feel lonely without me then keep this with you."

He lets go of my hands as I look at it.

It was a necklace, and it was beautiful, and it was probably worth more than my life. There was a crystal chain that hanged off it, but I just couldn't get my eyes off it, it was just stunning.

"How...how did you get this?" I asked, still staring at the necklace, shocked eyes planted on it.

"I kinda made it before left the village a while ago, hope you like it." He explains.

This is the more important thing he has ever given to me.

The necklace was maybe out of a red ruby attached to a chain and it was beautiful.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you Link, I'll treasure this." I said, smiling at him.

He nods.

After we said our goodbyes to the princess and Link, we departed our way. Link went to the south while Carmen and I were going to the east.

"Um Ava?" Carmen asked me.

I looked over at her.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked.

"Do you even know where Faron Woods is?" She asked.

I nod and smile slightly.

"Yeah, it's to the east of Castle Town, we took half of the route through Faron Woods, but we took Hyrule Fields instead. I did see that floating island though, what do they call it?" I asked.

"Skyloft, the people known living up there are Skyloftians who ride this birds called loftwings to travel through the skies, they first meet their loftwings and at a young age and then they grow a bond with them and they can sense them anywhere, well their rider can." She explains.

"Loftwings? It must be amazing to be able to fly through the sky."

Carmen nods.

"It is, I'm not a Skyloftian, but I have a friend who does have a loftwing, I never flew on hers but, it's amazing to see it with your own eyes."

I nod once again before looking up at the sky and then at the necklace around my neck.

"You love him, don't you?" She asked.

I sigh in defeat and looked over at her.

"Yeah, how could you tell?" I asked.

"It's easy to tell if someone likes you, Link likes you as well. Why don't you ever talk about it?"

"Well, we mostly only care about our friendship, we care about each other, but we're just friends."

"Do you want to be more than just friends with him?"

I sighed once more.

"Yes, but what if something goes wrong and we stop talking to each other?" I asked.

Carmen shakes her head.

"That won't happen, you both care about each other to much to stop being friends, that will never, never happen."

My eyes widen a bit before I looked ahead of me and touched the necklace.

"Thanks for the kind words Carmen, that means a lot." I said.

"Anything for a friend, I just want everyone to be happy you know?" She asked.

I nod.

"Same, that's my wish for this land. If we can finish our quest then, what I want to do in the end is make everyone feel happiness, it's my life goal, I don't want everything to go through what I've been through in my life."

Carmen smiles.

"You sound very much like my ancestor, I heard many things about her, how she always wants everyone to be happy, even if it risked her own life, that's why she accepted her job that Hylia gave her, and the job is now being given to me, I am the reincarnation of Carmina, a slave that also belonged to the Demon Lord."

I looked over at her.

"She was a slave as well?" I asked.

Carmen nods.

"That's awful." I said, looking ahead to pay attention to where we are heading.

"Yeah, but the memories are coming back slowly, and I'm remember things that...she cared about...her love that she had for a mortal named Ivan."

"Ivan? Who's that?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, Ivan helped her hide from Ghirahim when she needed him, the more they spent with each other, the more their love grew for each other. Apparently from what I remember the two of them ran away and didn't come back for another year, but they brought back someone with them. A baby."

My eyes widen.

"They had a child?" I said shocked.

Carmen nods.

"It's true, they knew the risks, but that's how it came to be, how it ended...well, I don't know. I didn't get much time to see the rest." She said.

I nod understand what she was just telling me.

"I see, well it should only take us till midnight to reach Faron Woods." I said, changing the subject.

Carmen nods and we continued our path to Faron Woods as the sun started to go down slowly and soon becoming night in minutes.

_Soul Blade huh, I wonder if this has to do anything with the Spirit Flute, or anything about the nightmares I have been having..._

I shook my head and I could see the forest at a far distance from us. It should probably only takes us maybe an hour to reach it, depending if we come to a stop soon. But Link is probably rushing on ahead so that he can meet us with us as soon as possible at the castle. Maybe he misses me already? Maybe I'm missing him too much? This is so confusing...I'm talking about how love it very confusing. I never felt love through out my whole life, mostly became I have been beaten and abused all my life that I could never get a chance to feel love.

It's a whole new experience for me, and I'm starting to get use to all of it. The burning feelings I get when I'm around Link, when I talk to him I always can't find the words to say to him, maybe I'm head over heels about him, maybe I should wait before expressing how I feel about him, maybe he will express his feelings for me...why am I thinking about him liking me?! He might like me or he might not, so there's no pointing in thinking about it!

I mentally sigh in my head and noticed it became darker then it already has. So we decided to set up camp next to Faron Woods.

I built the fire with no problem as I noticed Carmen was hanging out in a tree.

"When did you get up there?" I asked, standing up after I made the fire.

"I'm a demon remember? We're full of surprises that can be very shocking to mortals." She said grinning slightly.

I chuckle a bit.

"I guess so." I replied. "Well I got the fire set up, so if your cold just come on down, there's an extra blanket in the bag if you need it."

She nods in responses and looks up at the stars in the sky.

I smile slightly and walked over to Snow as I took out a blanket that I put in a bag. I sat down next to the tree Carmen was sitting on and wrapped the blanket around my body. I felt nice and warm from the fire and the blanket that I fell asleep instantly.

But it seems the nightmares always have to ruin everything, and I mean everything...


	11. Nightmares

**Chapter 11**

_I think this dream was more interesting than the other ones I had. This time I was standing in front of this girl, but I couldn't make out the face. But she seemed to hold a book in her hands. I instantly though maybe a librarian, but that would have been to simple until I noticed blue sparks coming out of it._

_Sorceress..._

_"Who...who are you?" I asked, I held the Spirit Flute in my hands, looking at this girl carefully._

_"Me? My name is Lana, I'm a sorceress." She responded._

_Ah, so I was right..._

_"Who are you?" She asked._

_"My name is Ava. I'm looking for a sword called the Soul Blade, have you seen it?" I asked._

_"Hmm, Soul Blade...I think I might have heard of it being in a temple...Oh my goddess, run-!"_

_Lana screams as she started to run away from something. I held out my hand to her._

_"Wait-!" I called._

_There was a strike of thunder and it startled me. I nearly dropped the Spirit Flute but I clutch it tightly and placed it against my body to protect it._

_When I turned around there was this tall figure standing behind me. I shrieked as the man looked down at me, an evil grin appeared on his face. I was about to run away until I felt my neck getting tightened as I was being strangled. _

_I dropped the Spirit Flute and tried to pry the man's hands off my neck._

_"Such a weak little girl." He spoke. "How could the daughter of a goddess possible carry the Triforce of Courage? A weak mortal girl."_

_My face showed clueless and I barely understood what he had said._

_Daughter of a goddess? Me? Am I not who I really am?_

_"J-just who-who are you?" I managed to choke out._

_The man laughs._

_"Not even the goddess has told you about me, I am the Demon King, Demise. And you will give me that power you contain. No matter how much it pains you, you will give it too me!"_

_He tightens the grip around my neck, making it impossible to breath._

_"You can't kill me!" I said, still trying to pry his hands off. "If you do the Triforce will disappear like it did for Venus! I *gasp* will come back again and again, you won't get your hands on it, never!"_

_I didn't say that- it came out by itself, not from my own mind, from something else..._

_"The goddess did a terrible job in giving it to you." He ignores my comment and shakes his head._

_"It's only a matter of time until you can't handle the darkness, maybe plotting out the light from your heart will get you to give the Triforce to me!"_

_He lets go of me as I fall on my hands and knees, gasping for a breath of air._

_"W-why are you doing this? After what one of your followers did to my mother?!" I exclaimed._

_Those still weren't my words and I couldn't control them, it's like I didn't want to say it, but my mind was telling me that I wanted to._

_Demise chuckles._

_"My only desire to is to control this world, and fill it with darkness." He circles me as he said those words. "If I can't get the Triforce of Courage from you, then I might as well use you as a weapon, or a tool to my own desires."_

_He stops behind me as he laughs evilly._

_When I stood up I turned around and launched something out of my right hand, but it seem to do no effect on this so called Demon King. I think I did something, unless I still feel like I'm being controlled._

_"What-? Why can't I-"_

_"Your heart is filling with darkness, you can not harm me." Demise said as he interrupts me._

_My eyes widen with fear._

_"No, that's impossible. I'm not going for the darkness." I said, reaching for the Spirit Flute. "I am not like-"_

_Before I continue what I was saying the Spirit Flute gave off an electric shock and I jumped back, holding my hand that was electrocuted._

_My eyes widen in fear once again, and this time with worry._

_"No..." The only word I could get out of my mouth._

_"You see my dear? The Spirit Flute doesn't trust you anymore, and it won't even allow you to pick it up. That shows that you are starting to become one with darkness." He said._

_I shook my head, taking a step back away from him._

_"I don't believe you! I'm nothing like you! Even if I do get corrupted by darkness the other hero will free my spirit and I won't be your tool anymore, you'll lose like what my mother had told me! You will lose to the light and darkness will not win!" I shouted, taking a few more steps back._

_I didn't want to be there anymore so I did the most foolish thing ever...I ran away._

_Demise laughs and it echoes through the area._

_"You can run my dear, but you can't hide from the darkness..."_

_I couldn't take it, I wanted my life to end that day, I left the Spirit Flute since it did wan't me to protect it any longer, I have failed the goddess, I can't-"_

_"Ava! Wake up!"_

* * *

><p>I was startled when I nearly punched someone in the face, and that was going to be Carmen's face, until she caught my fist in her right hand.<p>

"Calm down." She told me. "You were having a nightmare again, weren't you?" She asked.

I didn't answer her question, but I startled to cry, and she pulled me into a hug as I cried on her.

"Hey, it's okay, your safe now." She said, patting me on the back.

I tried to calm myself down, but I continued to sob.

"It was so awful! I couldn't understand most of it, but some of it I didn't even say! I felt useless, I couldn't protect the Spirit Flute in the nightmare!" I cried out.

Carmen shook her head.

"It was a dream okay? Dreams always try to pull tricks and there are always ups and downs with them, you don't know comes up. But I can promise you that you'll be okay. Right?"

I looked up at her to see her smiling.

I smiled a tad bit and wiped the tears from my eyes as she let me go.

"Thank you Carmen, that really helped." I said.

She chuckles.

"I bet Link would have done better than me. After all, he does like you." She teased, a smirk appeared on her face.

"Okay, now it's my turn, who do you like?" I teased, a smirk also appeared on my face.

"Oh..." Her smile disappears and went into a frown. My smile also went away.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

Carmen looks away.

"Remember when I told you when I was the reincarnation of my ancestor?" She asked.

"Yes." I nod.

"Well, since I am her, I have her emotions and personality, she loved Ivan but she also loved..." She sighs before continuing. "Ghirahim."

My eyes widen in shock.

"What? Why?" I asked

"You see, I don't know, everything effects how a person lives, especially a demon, and that's the hard part about living. First your choices on what you want to be later in life, interests, talents, friendships, and the most important is love. Carmina chose two to love, Ivan and Ghirahim. But she loved Ivan more, and that's where the thought of having a child came from. Ghirahim got furious I guess and- I still can't remember it." She said shaking her head, looking over at me. Her green eyes looking into mine.

I pat Carmen on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Carmen, I promise you this that you will remember it all, soon you will, I know." I said with a big smile on my face.

Her eyes widen in shock before she smiles at me and nods.

* * *

><p><strong>Link's POV<strong>

This woods are getting even harder to make my way through, how am I going to find the Temple of Time even though Ava and I have been through this place over a million times?

I sigh and continued to walk through the trail I was taking.

I really do wish we didn't have to separate, it would make this much easier to find if I had the girls with me. Especially with Ava...

I shook my head and walked through another small tunnel, hoping that maybe this was the right one to take.

Praying to the gods to hope that this is the right one, I got my blessing and saw the temple in front of me.

"Thank goodness, I thought it would take me till sunset to find this." I mumbled, sighing in relief.

I walked up to the entrance and noticed a staircase that was lit up with torches going down. I take a deep breath before walking inside and holding my sword in my right hand, in case something jumps ou at me.

_I'm sure it's got to be in here, or else I'm just wasting my time being here and not being able to find it..._


	12. The Legend of the Goddess Venus

**Chapter 12**_  
><em>

**Ava's POV**

Once Carmen and I entered Faron Woods we took a trail straight through it without being caught by any monsters.

"My friend Vera said this place was filled with demons looking for me." Carmen said. "But, they're aren't any here."

"Maybe they've given up?" I suggested.

She shook her head.

"Ghirahim is a person for not letting anything go, especially if its me. He would send about 50 to 80 demons out a day just to find a run away slave, I didn't think he would sent Zayn for once."

I shrug.

"It's better than being caught, right?" I said.

Carmen nods in response.

"Actually, I think it might have been Azure who has been keeping them away, she did want to help us out so she must have lied to Ghirahim that I must have died or something like that." She said.

"Possibly." I replied.

It was quiet the rest of the way, until Carmen told me to come to a stop. I pulled on the reeds and made Snow come to a stop.

"What is it?" I asked over my shoulder.

Carmen points to the right.

"The temple over there. Let's go inside, I know someone in there that can help us." She said.

"You sure?"

She nods.

"Okay."

We climb off Snow and made our way to the temple. I decided to bring Snow inside with us since the temple seemed pretty big. Carmen opens the doors and we walked right inside.

"Impa!" Carmen called. "I'm back, I got help to escape Ghirahim!"

It was silent and I was very confused. This place looked very old, but there was this gate or door that looked exactly like a gear and it spun slowly around. Blue symbols on it and indicating the Trifrorce symbol on it and three other symbols too.

"Carmen?" A voice called.

We turned our heads to see this tall woman walk from behind the gate. She had straight light blonde hair, and very tanned skin. The Sheikah Eye Symbol is tattooed in red on her forehead, and her left eye is tattooed with the three white marks above and a white teardrop below in the form of the same symbol. She also dresses in blueish purple clothing marked with yellow lines, an orange belt around her waist, and briefly wears a black cloak also marked with yellow lines.

"Impa!" Carmen runs over to the woman and hugs her tightly as the woman whom was named Impa, hugs her back.

"It's good to see you Carmen." Impa spoke.

Carmen nods, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

Impa lets go of her and looks over at me.

"Who's this?" She asked, looking down at Carmen.

"Oh, this is Ava, she helped me when Zayn came looking for me." She explains.

Impa nods and looks at me once more.

"I thank you for helping her, name is Impa. I guard the Gate of Time here from evil when the goddesses sealed away the Demon King." Impa said.

I nod.

"It's nice to meet you." I greeted with a smile.

Impa nods and she looks down at my hand.

"I see, you bear the mark of the Triforce of Courage. So you don't remember your own memory of the past, do you?" She asked.

I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, walking over to where they were.

"So you don't? Hmm, I thought the goddess what have gave you the Spirit Flute by now."

"Spirit Flute? I do have it, but what do you mean by my past?"

"Well, you see the goddess Venus bared the Mark of the Triforce of Courage, the half of it."

I nod.

"Yes, I already know that." I said.

"But, did you know that Venus fell in love with a mortal? While she was on her quest to find the other half of the Triforce of Courage?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"That I didn't know."

Impa nods.

"The goddess and the mortal grew love for each other, and it was becoming a problem for Venus since her quest was to find the other half, however, it was during when the war between the Goddess Hylia and the Demon King started. She was pregnant with a child during all of it. When the war was coming to and end, the child was already five years old, and she was a goddess in training. But she was very young so she didn't understand much." Impa takes a deep breath before continuing. "Then, at the time when the young goddess was suppose to visit the goddess Hylia to speak with her, Venus was killed right in front of her from one of Demon King's followers. The girl nearly lost her mind and she was killed as well. But, the goddess Hylia gave Venus a chance to be alive again, but Venus only wanted her child to be reincarnated and gave up her life for her child's. The mortal she fell in love with perished of old age, and their love lived on in the spirit world. Venus's last words that the girl who carries the Triforce of Courage is the reincarnation of her daughter."

My eyes widen.

"So the princess didn't know the whole story." Carmen said. "It's like this whole legend is becoming a mystery."

Impa nods once again. Apparently Impa likes to nod a lot.

"But Ava, do you know who you are now?" She asked.

I was quiet for a moment before I could get the words out.

"I'm...I'm the reincarnation of the Goddess Venus's daughter." I responded.

"Yes, and the sword you are looking for is the Soul Blade, correct?" Impa asked.

I nod.

She looks down at Carmen.

"And you are looking for the Demon Blade."

Carmen nods as well.

"Those swords are located in the Skyview Temple, if you take that door over there it will lead you there." Impa said, pointing at the door the the right.

"Thank you Impa. And by the way, have there by any demons coming by asking about my disappearance?" Carmen asked.

"No, not that I recall, they have been avoiding this place for some time already." She responded.

Impa looks over at my horse Snow.

"The goddess really did bless that horse." She said.

I looked at her confused before I turned to Snow.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Your mother, she blessed that horse with her powers." Impa explains. "I sense her powers within her, I believe your mother thinks that she will become very useful on your journey."

I was still confused, until I saw a bright appear out of no where, which made me shield my eyes. Everyone did the same until it disappeared. I turned around to Snow and my eyes were nearly bursting out of their sockets.

Snow walked over to me and nuzzled me with her muzzle. I couldn't take my eyes off from what came out of her back, and her fur was much more white that it originally was.

Snow now was a...Pegasus.

"As I thought, Venus did bless your horse with her holy powers. She believes that your horse will be very help during your quest." Impa said.

I was still shock before I smiled slightly.

"And you do know that your a goddess as well, correct?"

I nod.

"And those nightmares I've been having, they were explaining what must be done." I finished for her.

Impa nods.

"Go now you two." She said. "Those two swords are waiting for you, the goddess Hylia and Venus are counting on you."

Carmen and I nod as we take snow along with us.

"Ava, I'm surprise about all of this, are you?" Carmen asked me as we left the temple.

I nod in response.

"You being a goddess is, crazy...I never thought you would be a goddess, no offense by the way."

"None taken." I replied.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we ride on Snow so that we can find the Skyview Temple in the air?" Carmen asked.

"We could do that. Right, Snow?" I asked her.

I know that horses- I mean Pegasuses can't understand us but, I just wanted to.

Snow then gave out a cry in response which made my eyes widen.

"You can understand me?"

She nods.

"Amazing, your mother must be really good with using her powers, Ava. No wonder why she blessed your horse." Carmen said, petting Snow on the neck.

_I really am the daughter of the Goddess Venus, and I'm a goddess too. My nightmares are becoming reality and it all becoming something that I think I recall...my goodness what have I gotten myself into..._


	13. The Goddess Blade

**Chapter 13**

**Link's POV**

I managed to find my way through the temple and to the end of it. The boss at the end wasn't to hard to get rid of. It was just a large spider that took only about like what...10 minutes? Through out the whole temple had only a few enemies inside that were easy to get rid of. A few doors were locked and I had to find the keys which took even longer, but at least I finally made it to the end.

I was in the sword chamber and I saw this pedestal right in front of me. A sword was there, it was mostly blue but the blade itself was a bright white.

_The Goddess Blade..._

I ran over to it until it started to flash, which made me come to a stop. The sword glowed a bright color until something flew out of it, rather_ someone_ came out. A girl that had a blue and purple body looked at me. She had no pupils and everything on her face was blue and her short hair as well. Half of her body had the purple color to it and she had no arms, but instead it was fabric instead? Very strange. She even floats which makes it even more stranger.

_"One of the Heroes of Legend."_ She spoke. She had metallic voice which made it a bit hard to understand her. _"I have been waiting for you. You and the other hero play a great role in a great destiny. According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given. I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry."_

Fi looks over at the sword behind her.

"Come, Link. You must take up this sword. As the one chosen by the gods, it is your destiny."

I looked at her blankly.

"How do you know who I am? Were you the ones from my dreams?" I asked.

I have been having the same dreams like Ava, but my dreams were very different from hers. She's been having nightmares, and now I'm starting to worry about her well being...

_"My sudden appearance. Uncertainty surrounding the fate of one you hold dear. Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension."_

"What?"

Now I was very confused. What does she mean by all of this?

_"To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information."_ She said. _"My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state. Your friend, or as one of the Heroes of Legend is the reincarnation of a goddess."_

I gasp.

Ava? A goddess? That can't be true, right?

_"The one you call Ava, is another chosen one fated to be part of the same great mission. However there is a evil approaching that is seeking out to her and wants to use her powers for evil. Therefore, should you wish to meet with your friend, I highly recommend you take up this sword before you set out to search for her."_ Fi said._ "Does this information invigorate you? Are you ready to accept this sword?"_ She asked.

I ran up to the sword, ignoring her question, but I stop dead in my tracks once she flew up and above me, making me look up at her.

_"It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required. In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward."_

I nod as she flew to the side of the sword as I grabbed it by the hilt and gave it a tug, and it came out instantly. I raised it towards the ceiling and color grew on it to a purple color grew on it.

_"Recognition complete, Master..."_ Fi said as I lowered the sword. _"Link... My master."_

Fi flew into the sword and disappeared.

_"Call me when you are in need of an aid of any sort of puzzle or riddle you need solving, I will give you only the information stored in my memory."_ She said through the sword.

I nod before placing the sword in it's sheath where I had the sword Rusl had given me. I place the sword down next to the pedestal and left the sword chamber.

* * *

><p>When I finally made it outside I noticed that the sun was just starting to rise. It must have taken me all night to get through this place, but at least I got the Goddess Blade.<p>

"When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber."

I looked around once I heard that voice.

"Who's there?" I asked aloud.

"Do not fear, for it is then that a youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal himself in a place most sacred. The youth will be guided by the one born of the blade, one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable."

I looked up and noticed a figure standing on top of a statue, looking down at me with blue eyes.

"The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the One of the Heroes of Legend, while the other is in search for the other sword, thy who possesses an unbreakable spirit. They shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is their destiny."

The figure jumped off the statue and landed right in front of me. Her black hair blew in the wind as she stood up. Her skin was very pale and she wore black blouse, black tights, black boots, mostly everything was black except for her eyes.

"You are familiar with that saying, are you not?" She asked.

I shook my head

"No, I never heard of it." I answered.

The girl nods.

"I'm sure you know of the legend of the goddess and how this land was created. I'm sure the princess and the sage had told you." She said.

I nod.

"I see, listen well mortal boy, for what I am about to tell you is something very important. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Artemis. The goddess Venus and I are sisters and I have survived the war between the goddess Hylia and the Demon King. I have been in waiting for what is to happen, and you bare the mark of the half of the Triforce of Courage." She said, pointing at my right hand.

I held it up and noticed that the Triforce was showing again.

"My niece carries the other half I suppose, the one you call Ava? The reincarnation of my sister's daughter? I have been waiting for the time to come and I have been searching for my long lost niece but, I have been keen to be finding her, and it seems you have been with her for some time already. I do not know what your relationship is with her, but you better keep her safe." Artemis said.

"Relationship? Now hold on-"

"I'm not talking about that kind of relationship, I'm meaning friendship. She trusts you with her life, doesn't she? And if a goddess does that you know that means you must protect her with all of your strength." Artemis cut in.

I was silent. She walks past me.

"Boy, you must understand the role you are given."

I turned around and I noticed that she was gone. I looked up and noticed she was standing on the same statue from before.

"Link, One of the Heroes of Legend. Protect me niece and listen well, for you are going to be facing evil that maybe not even I can not defeat, and it's up to you and the goddess to finish your quest." She said. "Good luck."

She jumps off the statue from behind and was gone.

_Ava...is a goddess...? I can't believe this...everything around is just a big blur, everything I think about is all like a big bomb that had just ruined everything... I have to go find Ava, and fast._


	14. Demon Lord, Ghirahim

**Chapter 14**

**Ava's POV**

"This is where it is?" I asked Carmen.

"Well, if we keep following this path we'll be fine." She replied.

Carmen started to walk on ahead with Snow, before I got distracted by something. I turned around and saw something disappear into diamonds off the distance. I couldn't tell who or what it was, but I know something was there watching us.

I have a bad feeling we'll be meeting whoever it is so enough. I should catch up to Carmen and Snow before they worry.

I shook my head and ran over to the others and they didn't realize I was gone.

"There, we just have to cross this." Carmen said, pointing at the temple not to far from us.

"Snow, can you possible get us over there?" I asked my horse.

She nays in response and lowers herself a bit for us to climb onto her. Once I get on I help Carmen get on and I patted Snow on the head to let her know we were ready. She spreads her wings and takes off into the air and we were flying towards the temple.

* * *

><p>"There it is, the key is right over there." Carmen said, pointing at chest on the other side of a door that we could see through.<p>

"We can't reach it from here, we're going to have to take another way around." I said.

"We're going to have to. I think I can use my powers though now, give me a second."

I looked over at her and noticed her serious look as she tried to concentrate. I then see bat wings appear off her back as she stretched them out.

"Much better. I haven't use my wings in a very long time." She said, sighing in relief, looking at her wings. "If I can use my wings, that means my sword is..."

A sword appeared in her hand and she smiles in success.

"This is great, I'll go get the key, just stay here and warn me if something comes up." She said.

I nod and she took of towards the cliff, letting her wings take control as she started to fly around the hill. I then hear this cry and I turned around to see someone flying over to me, white fur and everything.

"Snow? What are you doing here?" I asked her as I petted her on the head.

She nudged me and I stumbled back.

"Me? What's wrong?"

She cried out once more and I couldn't understand her.

"I'm sorry Snow, I can't understand you, I wish I could." I said sadly.

She walks past me and then over to the large door with the lock on it.

"In there? Do you know what's in there?"

She nods.

"The swords right?"

She nods once more.

"We just have to wait for Carmen to get back. We'll be able to get the swords then."

She nays and nudged me on the arm again.

"You don't want me to go in there?"

She nods.

"Why?" I asked.

She stomps her foot.

"I won't be able to get my sword if I don't go in there, I'm sorry Snow, but we got no choice." I said sadly, petting her on the head again.

She was silent and gave me the eyes of worry.

"It will be alright Snow, I promise you that."

The one thing that still shocked me was that she had wings. If my mother really is a goddess that would make me a goddess as well...I can't tell what is really and what isn't. I wonder how Link is doing, he's probably having an easier time right now than me.

I sighed once Carmen made it back and her eyes widen.

"How did Snow-"

"She followed us I guess." I cut her off. "But she's warning us about something beyond this door though." I added.

Carmen shrugs as her wings disappear and she held the large key.

"Let's find out then."

She inserts the key into the lock and we open the door as Snow follows us from behind. Once we got inside we heard laughter echo around the room. I looked over at Carmen and noticed she was tense and her face was had a worried look.

"Carmen?" I asked.

She looks over at me.

"He's here." She said quietly.

"He?" I said confused.

We looked ahead and saw someone standing there. A tall and slender man with pale gray skin and white hair. His attire was a white jumpsuit that had diamonds cuts into them. He wore blue ears, eyeliner, eye shadow, and his lips were white. He wore gloves too but they had diamonds cut in them as well. I even noticed a diamond on his face behind his hair.

"Well hello Carmen, fancy meeting you here." He said, flipping his hair.

"G-Ghirahim!" She exclaimed.

I looked at Carmen and then back at the man.

Visions flew into my mind about this man, very old memories. It feels like knew him before.

"H-How?" She shuttered. "How did you find us?!"

Ghirahim chuckles.

"My dear Carmen, your forgetting that I could sense your powers." He said.

Ghirahim looks over at me and I was terrified of the look his was giving me.

"Another Holy Goddess? Interesting..." He smirks and I take a step back.

Snow then steps in front of me and my eyes widen.

"And it seems she has a guardian."

I gulped quietly and grabbed my bow that rests on Snow's back and aimed the arrow right at Ghirahim.

"What are you doing here?" Carmen demanded, beating me to it.

"Someone's a little feisty, but I'll tell you anyway." He sighs, he runs his hand through his hair. "I heard from Azure that you manage to get a wound and die, but I knew it had to be a lie, so I decided to track you down just a bit longer. I was going to give up until Zayn told me that he ran into a Holy Goddess."

He looks over at me once again.

"I didn't expect a weak girl like you to be a goddess."

My eyes widen.

"Your that person I saw earlier before we got to this place." I said.

"Yes, of course it was me! Who would have been following you around?"

"It would only be you..." I heard Carmen mumble.

I looked at her and then

I can tell why Carmen hates this guy, so I do the stupidest thing, I let go of the arrow and it launched right at him. I thought it would make a contact, but it bounced off a sword that appeared in his hand.

"Foolish girl." He said coldly. "You shouldn't have done that."

Carmen then stood in front of me, holding her sword to defend herself and me.

"I'll take care of this." She said looking at me from over her shoulder.

Before I could say something but she shook her head.

"This is my fight, let me finish this. Just get to the swords, I'll be there in a minute."

I sighed in defeat and she looked back at Ghirahim.

"Leave her out of this." She said. "This is my fight with you."

Ghirahim chuckles.

"Let's see what you got then."

Carmen charges towards him swinging her sword down as he blocked it, and their swords clashed. When Carmen had him distracted Snow and I run pass them and I lifted up the door and Snow goes right through as I follow right behind her. The door shuts loudly behind me as I take a deep breath.

I hope Carmen is okay...

I shook my head and noticed that Snow had her eyes on something.

"Snow? What is it?" I asked.

She then walks over to a spring of water not to far from us. She must have been thirsty and I didn't realize it.

This whole area was filled with water, there were a few platforms above it, but the rest was kinda underwater.

"Ah, much better."

I tensed up when I heard a voice out of no where.

"Who said that?" I asked aloud.

"Oh, sorry to startle you Ava."

I turned around and saw Snow walk back over to me.

"Did you just talk?" I asked. I rubbed her on the head.

"I did, the water from the spring is sacred water and it was blessed by the goddesses to allow me to speak."

I looked at Snow with wide eyes.

"That's so crazy." I said astonished. "Everything is just becoming a big blur, it makes it hard to understand what's going on around here."

Snow shook her head.

"You'll figure it out soon enough, but we must wait for Carmen before we can get the swords, it bests to wait." She said.

I nod, looking back at the door we came out of.

"I just hope she's alright." I said.

"There's nothing to worry about." Snow reassured me. "I'm sure she's fine."

I smile back at her.

"Thanks Snow, that means a lot."


	15. The Soul Blade and the Demon Blade

**Chapter 15**

"Crap."

I turned around and saw Carmen enter the room but she had a hard time opening the door. I ran over to her and held the door up as she crawled through.

"Carmen, are you okay?" I asked her once I let go of the door when she made it through.

"My arm." She said as she held her right arm. "I think he might have broke it."

"Carmen, there's a spring here that can heal it with no problem." Snow said.

Carmen's eyes widen.

"How does-"

"The water in the spring is sacred water, it allows her to talk." I answered before she freaked out. She looks over at me and nods. I helped Carmen roll up her sleeve on the dress she wore. I took a rag out of my bag and placed it in the spring.

"This might sting a bit." I said as I held the wet rag over her arm.

She nods.

"I'm use to the pain, it's nothing to worry about." She said with a bit of a smile on her face.

I nod and gently placed the rag on her arm, taking a piece of a rope and used it to keep the rag in place. She didn't seem to flinch or scream when I did it, although she does have that scar on her arm. I walked over to Snow and grabbed a bottle out of it.

"I'll also fill this bottle with the sacred water just in case we need it." I said, walking back over to the spring. I took off the top and started to fill it.

"Are those the swords over there?" Carmen asked.

I looked up and saw the pedestal again.

"Yeah, I just want to make sure that you'll be okay before we do anything else."

She nods and leans back a bit, looking at the drawings that were placed on the walls of the building.

"Snow, do you know what this place is?" Carmen asked her.

"I do, if I recall, this temple was created by the Goddess Artemis. As a place where she could be safe from the evil of the land that was cast around Faron Woods. They say she is the guardian of this land with a dragon who does the same exact thing like her, but protects Lake Floria and the Parellas."

"I see, but who is the Goddess Artemis?" I asked as I stood up, closing the bottle.

"Artemis was your mother's sister."

My eyes widen as I ended up losing my balance and dropped the bottle.

"Ah!"

I waited for it to break into a million pieces, until someone caught it with her hand. It was Carmen and I got to say she is pretty fast. She sighs in relief.

"That was too close." She said, standing up.

"Sorry, I was just startled." I said.

She hands me back to the bottle with her non-injured arm.

"Artemis is my aunt? She's still alive?" I asked Snow as I walked over to her.

She nods.

My eyes widen even more.

"Maybe she knows what going on around here! Wait, do you know what's going on Snow?" I asked.

"Sadly no, all I know is that I need to protect you from the evil that wants the Triforce of Courage from you." She said, shaking her head. "But I do think Artemis does know what is planned to happen, but the only thing left to do is search."

"Impossible." Carmen said, taking a seat down on a ledge that was sticking out of the wall. "For all we know gods and goddesses are in the heavens, nothing else. Summoning a goddess is tricky too, you would have to pray or be a goddess yourself to be able to do that, but it takes years to master."

I sigh and walked up to the swords that were still in the pedestals.

"But maybe if I learn from ancient text maybe it won't be that hard, I just need to find something that can show me how to summon a goddess. I am a goddess myself and I might be able to do that." I said.

"Didn't you listen to what I said, Ava, it's pointless." Carmen said shaking her head. "If we do try we won't be able to do it. This darkness that is appearing is making it impossible to do so. I think our only option is to pray."

I looked over at her.

"Let's get our swords then, we shouldn't keep Link waiting for us."

Carmen nods and walks up to where the Demon Blade was while I stood in front of the Soul Blade. We grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of the pedestal and held it in our hands.

"Your swords are made of the finest metal and iron there is, your swords are the only thing that can save this land from the evil." Snow said. "But, there's something missing."

We turn to her.

"Ava, your sword was created by your mother and yours is the strongest compared to Carmen's and Link's. Your sword isn't full awakened yet and you need to go through these trails to awaken the power that was locked away."

I looked down at the sword in my hands as I held it tightly, placing it in a sheath that was given to me from Carmen.

"Where do I need to go?" I asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know. But I believe if we ask the sage and the princess we should figure it out very soon."

I nod, looking over at Carmen.

"This is still the beginning, you know that right?" She asked.

"Yes, I know. But, this might be a very long journey, even before I can learn the full truth about my mother, including Artemis." I said, looking down at the floor.

"Hey, you'll be fine, I'm sure we'll get the answers soon, you just have to be patient." She reassured me.

I looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks, that means a lot. Let's go, Link is probably worried about us."

Carmen nods and we started to leave the Skyview Temple, a place even my mother had visited, I wonder what kind of ancient mysteries we will solve on our journey...who knows...

* * *

><p><strong>That's that, and there will be a new OC appearing in this story, but it's not mine! This OC belongs to Wildlian! Everything about his OC is his creation, not mine! But you'll be seeing the new character by the next chapter or the one after the one after that. I'm still not sure yet, but I'm planning everything out. <strong>

**I'm still taking in OC's for this story, if you have one and you want them to be in this story let me know! I'm open to take in about 5 more OC's.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Ku the Sage of Knowledge and Literature

**Chapter 16**

**Link's POV**

I was nearly out of the Lost Woods, until I heard a scream. I come to a stop as it was silent once again.

I did hear something didn't I?

I looked around and didn't hear anything after a few minutes. Maybe it was just my imagination? I'm worrying about Ava so much that I'm hearing things.

"Get back, y-you beasts!"

Nope, that's real, who said that though?

I listened carefully waiting for another word from whoever was getting in a middle of a fight.

"I said get back! S-stay away!"

I run through the tunnel on the left and then the one straight ahead. When I came to the end of the tunnel I saw creatures that reside in these woods were attacking someone. Bokoblins of course, but there seems to be more of them than before, and there were some really tall and fat ones too. I never have seen those ones before, but the person in trouble really needs help. I take out my sword and jump in between the bokoblins and their victim.

When they spotted me they instantly started to attack me. But I held my sword tightly and started to attack them.

* * *

><p>When I finally got rid of them all I turned to who they were attacking. A girl with short black hair and wore a dark red blouse, black leggings, and she wore glasses too. She also carried a small book in her hands too.<p>

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm just fine, thank you. I thought I was done for when those creatures attacked me. I really shouldn't be out like this and prepared if I would get attacked like this." She said.

"My name is Link." I said. "What's yours?" I asked.

"It's Ku, I'm one of the- is that the Goddess Blade?" She asked.

I looked down at the sword in my hand and then it back up at her.

"It's the real thing." She flips open her book and looking through the pages. "You must be one of the Heroes of Legend, correct?" She asked looking up at me.

"Yes, how do you know that?" I asked, placing the sword back in it's sheath.

"It's very easy to tell, one it's because you bare he mark of the Triforce, two that sword hasn't been wielded for many generations. The only reason I know this is because I'm one of the six sages." She said. "I know lots of things that Hyrule hides from this world so it's my duty to learn about all of it's mysteries."

"Sage? You're a sage like Titus?" I asked shocked.

"Oh, you met Titus? He's my brother of course I do, he's the sage of Time and Space, it's hard not to tell, and I'm the Sage of Knowledge and Literature..."

I was completely shocked when she was explaining that. There're more sages, I know that. But I didn't think I would run into another one so soon.

Ku looks through her book once again. "You retrieved that sword from the Temple of Time correct?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Ah, so you opened the Door of Time, the door that Titus created that only the Hero of Legend can open, thy who carries the mark of the Triforce of Courage, the missing half. It's been missing for many generations, your the first to bare it."

I blinked.

"Oh, I'm guessing my literature is too much for you." Ku said. "But do you understand your role, right?"

I nod.

She closes the small book in her hands.

"Alright, it's decided then."

I looked at her blankly. "What?" I asked.

She dug into her pocket and held something out to me.

"Here, take this." She said, placing it in my hands. She lets go and I finally could see it.

"What is this?" I asked as I got a better look at it.

"It's the Ocarina of Time. This was created by the Great Goddess Venus to aid you. It contains half of her powers to help you. As long as you have it with you any kind of black magic won't have an effect on you."

My eyes widen in shock.

"But," She continues. "There are some risks."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What risks?"

"You see, the Ocarina of Time has just awoken after it long slumber and it's power are still returning to it. It will take several days before it returns back to what it original was. But fear not, none of the darkness in this world hasn't planned anything yet. Use the Ocarina of Time wisely or it will wither away into dust."

Ku points at the volcano in the far distance.

"I know I shouldn't be interfering with your quest, but the goddess instructed me to tell you this. A message from her." She sighs. "In the depths of that volcano, an ancient power had been locked away and waits from the hero, thy who possesses the power inside of their sword has the power to defend the goddess." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "The goddess that is the incarnation and reincarnation of Venus's child, the one that is to bare the other half of the Triforce of Courage."

I looked at the volcano and then back at Ku.

"Now I need to ask you this," I started. "What is this evil that is after her, what do they want with my best friend?"

She sighs once more and looks over at me.

"You don't know the full story, do you?" She asked.

I nod.

She looks back at the volcano.

"This is what I can tell you for now, once you collect that power there will be an ancient book there, but it will only contain half of the legend. I'll explain more when you are able to get it."

I sighed tiredly.

"Sorry, but I can't say more, t was under the request of the goddess that we sages keep quiet about it. When you come back with the book meet me by the Great Sea, on the beach." She said.

I nod again and say, "I will, but I have to go find Ava first." I was about to leave until Ku placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't." She said.

I looked at her confused. "Why not?" I asked.

"The goddess is safe, I can assure you."

"How do you know?"

"Because she has a guardian with her, the guardian and the Spirit Flute are blocking evil magic from getting to her, I promise."

I looked down at the ground and then back up at her.

"I'm trusting you." I said.

"A sage never lies." She said. "Unless that sage is corrupted with darkness."


	17. Long Lost Sister

**Chapter 17**

**Ava's POV**

"Wait where?" Carmen asked me again, confused at what I was just explaining to her.

I sigh and take a deep breath tried of explaining it the first time. "I had another nightmare last night." I answered. "We need to go to the Temple of Souls, so that I can go and find Lana, a sorceress who wants to help me find the lost power of the Soul Blade."

"Temple of Souls?" I heard Snow say, "That's not too far from here, it's right by the Gerudo Desert."

I nod slowly and turned to her. "Let go, she probably knows where we could find it." I climbed onto Snow's back and she looked over at me.

"It's going to take until nightfall till we reach it, so we can't stop for anything until we get there." She said.

"We can do it." Carmen said, climbing on from behind. "But if you need a break let us know and we can walk the rest of the way."

Snow nods and spreads her wings before taking off into the air.

* * *

><p>"Snow wait, did you see that?" I asked her.<p>

"See what?" Carmen and Snow asked at the same time.

"I saw something flash over there." I said, pointing at the cliff nearby. "I want to check it out really quick it will only be a few seconds."

Snow sighs and bobs her head. "I'll fly over and you can take a look from there."

I nod and smiled slightly. "Thank you." I thanked.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." I heard Carmen mumble.

I didn't decide to tell her it was alright because to tell the truth, I wasn't sure myself it was safe or not. But there was only one way to find out though. Once Snow flew over the cliff I didn't see anything this time.

"I don't see anything." Carmen said, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"I thought I saw something, maybe it was just my head playing with me―?" Before I could finish my sentence I heard Snow give out a cry in pain, which scared me.

"Snow, are you okay!?" I asked worriedly.

"Something hit my wing!" She cried. "I can't fly, it hurts."

I looked over at her wing and saw the cut on it and it was bad too.. Snow tried to keep herself in the air but she couldn't from all of the pain and crashed right on the cliff and we nearly could have died if we have fallen off.

Carmen was thrown off of her, including myself and we were a far distance from each other. Carmen had blacked out when she had landed and must have hit her hand on impact. Snow collided with the ground roughly and skid across the rough dry ground.

"Snow!" I exclaimed.

I wanted to run over to her and cover that wound...until something appeared in front of me and startled me.

"W-who are you?!" I cried in fear.

The something turned out to be someone wearing cloak and I couldn't see there face, which worried me even more.

"The goddess gave up her life for this pity child? Such a fool the goddess was, after being murdered by the follower of the Demon King you're still breathing on this pathetic land they hail...Hyrule?" This figure had a female voice and judging by what she just said mention she must known of who I am and what had the the goddess, my mother, ancient times of when Hyrule was just a world of nothing...

"How do you know of the ancient times of when Hyrule was nothing but a land of mortals and light?" I asked.

"Ah, you don't remember me? The goddess's child who was only just a young child who was very wise at to me at those times? How do you not remember me, dear sister..."

My eyes widen in shock before memories flown into my mind.

A sister, I know I had one but I didn't know at the same time. It's like my mind is telling me one thing, but my brain is telling me another.

"S-sister...you're my...sister?" I said with bitter shock.

The figure nods before letting the strong wind carry her cloak and showed her true form in front of me.

She had long black hair just like me, blue eyes staring into my own and she wore a dark blue dress that went down to her knees, black leggings with black boots, and wore a necklace around her neck that was a crested with small vial hanging off it. The liquid inside of it was black and seemed to give off small black smoke by the lid of it.

"Dear sister, how long have you been forgetting about your little mission?" She touches my cheek gently and circled me. "My, have you grown...you have changed over these couple of generations since your rebirth."

I started to remember countless times when I had spoken with my long lost sister, times when we fought, times where we would have a long discussion while mother was searching for the missing half of the Triforce of Courage. That's when it came to me about the one day where everything went wrong...very wrong...

"Your name...I can't remember it..." I mumbled.

"You can't my dear sister, Ava? Your memories are still returning aren't they? Oh you poor thing...Anna...that is my name."

My eyes widen once she said her name to me.

"You...you sent that follower to come and kill us..." I said, backing away from her, her hand falls to her side.

"Ah...so you remember that...dear sister it was foolish to be on mother side, why can't you let the darkness flow into your mind? Let it heal those times we fought over these little games and let's be together once again, like in the past."

Before I could react I felt immobilized...something wouldn't allow me to talk, not even move a muscle which made heard to breathe.

I was stuck in a trance and I was getting light headed.

"There you go sister, let the darkness fill your body, your heart until the light blocked out. You won't have to suffer any longer." I heard Anna say to me.

I saw her eyes glow a purple when I remember she was one of the followers of the Demon King, she gave up everything, even me and mother, especially our mortal father, for something like this to happen?

"You..." I had a hard time getting the words out of my mouth. "You're...a witch..."

Anna chuckles, shaking her head.

"That wasn't very nice." She sighs.

"You...you gave up everything..." I managed to get out. "...why?" I asked.

"Sister, let me you tell you this. I had no―." She couldn't finish her sentence until she heard a battle cry.

I felt my body get dropped to the ground before I was finally able to get some air into my lungs. I was breathing heavily until I saw someone standing in front of me. He was a Hylian boy, teenage one actually. He had brown hair and blue eyes that showed bravery. In his hands was a sword, and it seemed very powerful too, but I don't think that sword would be powerful enough to defeat Anna.

"Stay back!" He shouted. "Don't come any closer." He warned.

I stood up, rubbing my neck that felt like I was being strangled.

"Anna, why did you leave us after all mother and father did for us!?" I exclaimed, coughing a bit. "I thought we could still be great sisters, but instead you become a demon!"

Anna sighs before chuckling.

"Sorry sis, but I should be on my way now." She said, her body starting to disappear into smoke.

"Anna!" I ran past the hylian who tried to stop me but I was able to bypass him quickly, but before I could grab her she was long gone.

"Anna..."

I shook my head, trying to hold back the tears that were in my eyes, at least until I remember one of my partners was injured.

"S-Snow!"

I noticed her near the edge of the cliff and her wound was bleeding all over the place. I ran over to her and touched the wound gently.

"Oh Snow, I'm sorry..." My voice trails off in worry.

"Don't worry about it, this is nothing." Snow reassured.

"No it's my fault, she came and tried to manipulate me...again."

"She?" Snow said confused.

"Anna."

"Anna?"

"Anna."

Snow thought for a moment while I was trying to cover the wound on her wing.

"You won't be able to fly for some time." I said, changing the subject. "So we're going to have to walk for a while."

The Hylian that manged to help me walked over to the two of us.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nod.

"I thank you." I said, turning my head to him. "I nearly could have fell for her trickery and I could have been done for..."

The boy looks at Snow and his eyes widen.

"Is that a Pegasus!?" He asked shocked.

I looked at Snow an then back at him. "Yes, yes she it. Snow?"

"I am her guard for our quest. A great mission that needs to be done to keep Hyrule save from the darkness." She replied.

"She can talk too!?"

I sighed tiredly, including with Snow.

"I can explain everything later." I said, standing up and walking over to where Carmen was starting to wake up.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked as I helped her to her feet.

"We were hit by something and I was greeted by an old sibling of mine." I answered.

"Sibling?" She said confused.

I sighed once again, before we walked back over to the Hylian boy and Snow.

"Well for now this is Snow, but you already met her, and this is Carmen, she's a demon." I said, glancing over at her and back at him. "And I'm Ava, the reincarnation of the child of the Goddess Venus."

He blinked before nodding.

"I-I'm Victor." He said.

I nod. "Good to meet you, but now it seems like I'm going to have to explain everything that had just happened."

Sighing tiredly and begin to tell them everything that had just happen the exact moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that's the OC that was sent to me from Wildlian. By the way did I get his personality right Wildlian? I hope I did...anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	18. Battle in Castle Town

**Chapter 18**

**Ava's POV**

"She's had me in a trance or something," I said. "She was trying to get me to be just like her, all evil and corrupt."

Snow nudged me on the shoulder gently.

"That I did not know of, I didn't know that the goddess had two children." She sighs. "But we do know she is serving the Demon King as well, so she is working with Ghirahim."

Carmen clenched her fist. "That's terrible, how could your sister do something like that to you and your mother?" She asked, shaking her head.

"I don't know." I replied with a sigh. "She didn't say."

Victor stood a bit of a distance away from us and I turned to him slowly.

"I thank you, Victor. I know I said it too many times, but you saved my life." I said to him.

"It's no big deal." He said, rubbing the back of his head to relax himself. "I just couldn't stand there and let it happen."

Snow turns to him and says, "Do you happen to see the Temple of Souls around here? We're sorta lost and I can't seem to find it in the sky."

"Temple of Souls?" He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I know where that is, it's not to far from here." He said.

Carmen smiles. "Could you take us there?" She asked.

"Of course."

I turned towards the cliff and looked down to see it was a very long drop.

"We're not going to be able to get down from here." I answered. "We're too high up and Snow can't fly with the injured wing."

"Then we take the long way. The only way to get down from here is going through the cave, it will lead right back down, then I can show you the way to the Temple of Souls." Victor said, pointing at the large cave nearby.

I could barely see anything inside of it, but I could tell it was large enough for Snow to go through.

"Do we enough know what is in that cave?" Carmen asked.

"Only one way to find out, we go through it." I said. I looking over at Snow and I saw the worried look again. "Are you okay with it?" I asked.

"If you just stay close to me then yes, I'm okay with it."

I nod. "I will, don't worry."

* * *

><p><strong>Zelina's POV<strong>

"Your highness!"

I nearly jumped out of my chair from the shout that I closed my book and looked up at the solider that had opened the doors to my room quickly and hard.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked, standing up out of my chair. I placed the book down on the desk nearby and looked at the solider.

"Your sister has request to speak with you intimately! There's something happen down in Castle Town and needs your assistance!"

I nod slowly and walked past the solider as he followed me from behind.

"What is happening in Castle Town?" I asked as I picked up the pace.

"There's a battle happening and the people have already evacuated their homes and went to the underground shelters for safety."

I looked at the solider confused.

"Battle?"

He nods.

Once I reach Zelda's quarters I knocked before entering and the door opened from someone behind the door.

"There you are." Zelda said. "Quickly, we must hurry." She pulls me into the room and I noticed the clothes on her bed including a few weapons.

"What's happening down in Castle Town?" I asked.

Enough though I know there is a battle going on, I knew it wasn't the full story.

"These two creatures entered Castle Town with a large army of monsters." She said, picking up a sword in her hands. "They call themselves Volga and Wizzro, and they plan on taking over the castle with their evil powers. We must defend this place, especially the Triforce of Wisdom."

I looked down at my hand and saw the Triforce glow.

"I'm guessing the Great War is starting to happen, just like the ancient relics were saying, a great battle between the two heroes and the evil that is sealed away will fight for this land. If the heroes do win this place can be peaceful once again." I said, lowering my hand to my side slowly.

Zelda then placed a sword in my hands and I stare down at it for a moment.

"You know how I am against bloodshed, so there is no way I'm using this." I said looking up at her.

"I know, but there's something that needs to be done. I need you to do it for me."

I tilt my head in confusion.

"Me? What do you need me to do for you?" I asked.

She takes a deep breath and takes the sword from me as she placed it back on the bed.

"The mask that was sealed away many, many years ago that had served the Demon King, is going to return."

My eyes widen in shock, a gasp escaped my mouth.

"T-that can't be true!" I cried.

She sighs before continuing, "The mask is looking for someone to take control over and use the person as a weapon. Zelina, I need you to go to the Sacred Realm with Titus, so that the Triforce of Wisdom and you can be safe. He will take you there right away."

This news nearly made me pass out and I only managed to keep myself standing.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. "What about yourself? What are you going to do?"

"I will stay here and defend the castle."

"What!?"

She nods.

"It's the only way, now go the the underground tunnel, Titus is waiting there for you. As long as you carry the Triforce of Wisdom, you'll be safe."

I didn't way to leave my sister alone to battle those monsters, but she gave me the look of concern and I sighed quietly before nodding.

"Please stay safe." I told her.

Zelda smiles at me.

"Don't worry, I will."


	19. Memories of Ava's Past Life

**Chapter 19**

**Ava's POV**

"Ow! Who stepped on my foot?!" I cried, stopping for a second.

"S-sorry!" I heard Victor exclaim. "I can barely see anything down here."

"Same goes for me." Carmen said, sighing tiredly.

"Me too." Snow replied.

I sighed in response and we continued to walk, even though we all could barely see anything.

"I should have bought a lantern back in Castle Town." I murmured.

It's only been about 10 minutes since we entered the cave and now we were already lost. How does Victor get through this without a lantern?

I shook my head and placed my hand on Snow's side. I didn't want to get separated with her, so it was best that I grab a hold of her so I don't get lost.

"Victor, are you sure this is the right way?" Carmen asked.

"I'm sure." He replied with a nods.

Carmen looked over at me and saw the sadness in my eyes. I was still sad about what happened back then. Anna sent someone to come and kill me and my mother, especially our mortal father. I remember the man that killed my mother before my own eyes. It was Ghirahim, I knew it was him. But telling Carmen would only make her anger worse and I rather not have her being mad for something that had happened in ancient times.

When I was about to be killed Anna was there. I first saw the sorrow in her eyes, including concern and sadness. She didn't want to kill at that time. We were both at a young age and didn't like to see bloodshed but I guess Anna couldn't handle it anymore and went straight to the Demon King.

I touched the necklace around my neck and held onto it tightly.

When I thought about Link, it made me feel like he was beside me, telling me that I was safe and okay. Our friendship made me feel so happy that...I just feel like I might melt. I'm getting the exact feeling that my mother had for a mortal. She fell in love with a mortal, and now it's happening to me too.

Was fate that we fall in one with each other? Was it destiny that I was meant to meet Link? Because of our great mission to protect the Hyrule from the evil that wants to take over?

Those answers kept on roaming around in my head that it was giving me a headache.

As long as I have the Spirit Flute with me I should be safe, especially with Snow with me.

Before we could continue Carmen held out her arm making us stop.

"Shhh..." She told us quietly. "I hear voices."

We nod and we slowly started to make our way through the cave, until we came to a stop when we heard the voices just a bit louder now.

"Those voices sound familiar." Carmen whispered. "But I can't make it out."

"Should we keep on walking then?" I asked.

"Our only way to get out of this cave is to keep going through this path." Victor replied.

"We can't." Snow said. "We'll make too much noise getting across."

"Then we'll need a distraction." I said, taking a look around. "Is there another way around this?"

"No, not that I recall." Victor said. "But...no, this is the only way we can get out of this cave."

I then tried to listen the best I could from the voices but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Then we'll have to figure out who's there. We won't be able to get by or they'll hear us. I'll go." I offered.

Snow shook her head. "We can't risk it. Not with you carrying the Triforce of Courage."

"Then what do you suggest?" I asked.

"We wait...until the voices die down and we know that their not there anymore then we can go."

Carmen looked over at her. "You sure?" She asked.

"I"m sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

_"Anna! Where are you?" A young girl asked aloud, wearing a short white dress, walking around the large palace._

_"Oh dear sister, you just never like to leave my side do you?" Another young voice said, opening a door to peek her head through._

_"Of course! Your my sister!" The young girl said, standing in front of her sibling and smiling at her with her happy eyes._

_Anna chuckles and ruffles her hair._

_"You always know what to say, Ava. How's mother and father?" She asked._

_"Their talking about the missing Triforce again, they won't stop talking about it at all." Ava said sadly, shaking her head. "That's why I came to you, so that I don't have to feel lonely while mother and father are busy."_

_Anna smiles. "You're sweet. Well, I was just about to go and walk around in the woods for a stroll, do you want to come with?" She asked._

_"Sure!" Ava cried happily._

_Anna takes a hold of Ava's hand and leads her through the palace until they left. "Does mother and father know we are leaving?" Ava asked._

_"Oh they know, mother knows because I told her that I would be gone for bit just to go on a walk. Don't worry, if they you're gone they know you are with me." Anna reassured._

_"Okay." Ava replied calmly._

_Anna then leads her and Ava through a trail until they came to a stop in front of a sacred spring. _

_"This is pretty." Ava said, placing her hand in the cool water. "Isn't this where I was born?" She asked._

_"Yes, it is. I was only a year old, but mother told me of this place last year." Anna said._

_"Doesn't father take you out hunting?" Ava asked._

_"Sometimes, I'm not a big fond of it."_

_"It's because we're not use to seeing bloodshed, isn't it?" She asked._

_"Correct...we're too young to be seeing it but, we'll have to learn sometime." Anna replied, sighing in the end._

_"I understand." Ava said, standing up. "We are goddesses, we should be use to this kind of stuff, but we're still young sooo, it's going to be like that."_

_Anna smiles at her young sister and pats her on the head._

_"That's-" Anna caught her eyes on something and noticed someone casually leaning against a tree._

_"You again?" Anna said, glaring at the figure. "I thought I warned you about coming around sacred land."_

_"Relax children. I only came by to explain this words to you from the Demon King." Said a deep voice. "He says that he would offer you freedom and will give you an immortal life as a demon if you join him."_

_"What?" Ava said confused. "We already have freedom, I don't see why we should take that offer."_

_Anna placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "She's right, why would I accept it, Vaati?"_

_"He was just curious. After all, the Demon King would give you both a better life." Vaati replied, crossing his arms, letting his purple cape blow in the wind. "I should be on my way now, bye girls."_

_He walks into the forest until the girls couldn't see him anymore._

_"Is that the dark sorcerer that you were telling me about? That's Vaati?" Ava asked her sister._

_Anna sighs and nods. "Yes, we should go inform mother and father that he had come back again. But not about the chat we had okay? Mother and father would never let us leave the palace after hearing about it, okay?" Anna asked her._

_"Okay..." Ava replied sadly._


	20. Trapped

**Chapter 20**

**Ava's POV**

"I think they're gone now." Carmen replied, taking a look around.

"You sure?" Victor asked.

She nods.

We walk out from behind the large rocks we were hiding behind and checked the area.

"Yeah, we're okay." Snow spoke.

Before we continued I caught my eyes on something. I walked over to it and noticed a small jewel on the floor. However, this jewel was a black diamond and that confused me.

_Diamonds...the only thing that I know where this could have come from is that..._

"Ava! Look out!"

I turned around and noticed the tunnel I was in was starting to get blocked off by boulders that were falling off from the ceiling. My eyes widen in fear before I jump back away from the falling boulders so that I wouldn't get piled on. But when it came to a stop, the boulders were blocking my way from getting to the others. Even the path I was in didn't have any other way of getting out. I was trapped. Verity wasn't in her with me either...I'm all alone...

The diamond in my hand disappeared into dust and I stared at my hand in shock.

"This is not right, we caught the wrong one..."

I turned around and saw two figure standing there.

"Foolish girl, I set that up for Carmen...oh well...as long as I caught one of you." A familiar voice said.

I take a step back as my back was pressed against the fallen boulders.

"You tricked me!" I exclaimed in anger.

"Actually you just walked into the trap that was sent up for that other girl..." The other voice said, sighing tiredly.

"You took my sister away, Vaati." I responded.

"Sister?" Vaati responded confused before placing his hand on his chin.

"Anna's long lost sister, the one I killed." Ghirahim said.

"Ah, yes." Vaati said, shaking his head. "I gave her that choice, you know that. She chose to come to us."

"But you manipulated her! You took away the light that kept her to be herself!" I shouted angrily.

I went to reach for my sword until someone grabbed my by my throat and held me up in the air, strangling me. I tried to pry his hands off my neck but he only gripped tighter.

"We can't kill her, Ghirahim." Vaati said, standing beside him. "Anna wants her alive."

"Y-you...monsters!" I managed to get out.

Ghirahim glared at me, before letting go as I fell on my body, placing my hand around my throat and gasped.

"She's pushing me past the limit." He said, looking over at Vaati while I was still trying to catch my breath.

I glared at them as I managed to control my breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Carmen's POV<strong>

"There has to be a way around this! She won't last one in there!" I exclaimed, trying to move the boulders out of the way.

"Carmen, it's no use, we can't get through." Snow said, shaking her head. "But as long as she has the Soul Blade with her, she should be alright."

I shook my head before trying to pull another boulder out of the way.

"I won't let her be alone in there with that demon! You saw her back at the temple! She terrified of him!" I cried. "He's probably going to try to take the Triforce from her! I know it!"

"If that's true, then she'll need help. The Triforce is a powerful relic." Victor said, agreeing with me.

Snow sighs. "Hurry." She told us.

We nod at the same time and started to move most of the boulders out of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Ava's POV<strong>

"What do you plan on doing to me?" I asked, trying not to show the fear in my voice.

"We could always take her to Anna." Vaati suggested, ignoring what I asked. The two were speaking to each other about what they were planning on doing to me while I just stood there listening to it all. "But since she does have the Triforce of Courage we can always take it from her and hand it over to Anna."

I took a step back, placing my left hand over my right, to protect the part of the Triforce I carried.

"We can't." Ghirahim said, sighing tiredly. "She doesn't want us to do it now, expect to let her go. But, she said that we can do as much damage to her as we want. As long as it doesn't kill her."

My eyes widen in fear.

Anna told them that? How could she?! After killing me already and now she wants them to torture me?!

"You go on ahead, I have business I need to attend to." Vaati then disappeared into a portal that was on the ground. When he was gone, Ghirahim turns to me slightly and I could see the smirk on his face.

"Now it's just you, and me." He said in a happy tone.

Why did he sound so happy? Was it to make me let my guard down? No way I'm not letting that happen!

I reached for my sword and held it firmly in my hand. Ghirahim sighs in response, running his hand through his hair.

"By all rights, you could just hand yourself over to me." He said.

I didn't answer back, but I kept my eyes on him, in case he pulled anything funny.

What was I thinking? I'm so screwed! If I had Carmen or Link here I would be fine, but not alone with him! Where are you guys when I need you!?

I need to pull myself together though, I need do what must be done to protect the Triforce. I have to serve my purpose. For Hylia, for my mother, and for the people of Hyrule. I won't give up!


	21. Followers of the Demon King

**Chapter 21**

**Carmen's POV**

When Victor and I managed to get the boulders out of the way, I jump right into the cave, searching for Ava. But when I spotted my eyes on her, I instantly rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" I asked, helping her sit up.

"Wha-what? My head..." She held her head in her hands.

She appeared confused, or even worried actually.

"I'm fine." She answered. "But, all I remember is fighting with Ghirahim, then I...I blacked out. I can't remember the rest."

She shook her head for a moment.

"Wait, I think I was getting a flashback when I blacked out. Um...never mind. It's hard to remember."

She made me very confused at that moment. She was getting flashbacks of her past life as a goddess. But what I wonder is that maybe she probably met my ancestor? We're both the same person as our ancestor, but did we know each other at that time?

I helped her stand up, and we walked out of the tunnel, instantly greeted by Snow and Victor.

"Ava, it's good to know you're alright." Snow said.

Ava smiles, nodding.

"Same, Ghirahim didn't put up much of a fight, Vaati was there for a few minutes, but he left a while ago. I don't even remember what happened before I blacked out though." She said.

"The good this is that we got you out of there and now we can continue to go to the Temple of Souls." I said.

**Ava's POV**

The shadows that haunted me, made it a bit impossible to think. The darkness was drawing closer than I thought it was, Anna probably is the cause of it. I can sense her powers growing stronger by the minute, Carmen could probably too. As holy as I was, I was still the same goddess I was back then.

I met many demons, goddesses, mostly anything divine or powerful. When I was younger, I could only use small circle magic, learning from my aunt Artemis, I recall times where she would laugh at my little jokes I played on the other young goddesses, young sorceresses...wait, Lana is a sorceress if I recall. The dream I had when the Demon King said that I was going to be just like Anna. Did, I ever met her in my past life? Surely I recall meeting someone who looked like her, but was different. Hair looked the same, the clothes were different, but I couldn't tell.

I know Snow was doing her part as being my guardian, but the darkness was getting in my head and turning everything into a blur. I know Carmen is able to handle it since she was a demon, but I think only, me and Victor could get it. Verity and Snow were both holy, so they wouldn't be affected by it for a while, but their strong powers won't last for a while.

"We're almost out of here." Victor said, braking the silence, his voice echoing through the narrow tunnels.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you managed to get through here without light?" I asked.

He tensed up a bit, and I could tell he was hiding something.

"I-I have my ways." He stuttered.

I looked over at Carmen, who shrugged in response.

I sighed quietly, looking down at my right hand, where the Triforce was.

I must have been carrying the Triforce since birth. Even Link too, but he the first to bare the other half that went missing, the piece my mother was never able to find before death. My father, who would warn her about the evil that lurks around our palace we lived in.

I would wait most of the time for her to come home or I go with her sometimes, for a bit of company. Anna wasn't very talky and would lock herself in her room, I mean, she would talk to me, but not like a sisterly way. She worried me a lot, and I would worry her. I would ask my father to check on her every night before dusk, and he would say she was either fine, or shut herself out.

Anna worried me like crazy! I was always be alone in the garden, I would be with mother or father, or Artemis, but...I was still lonely. The one day though, I felt heart broken that I died of sorrow. You instantly know what I'm talking about. Anna was a traitor to my family, went to join with the Demon King and brought the Demon Lord to finish us off.

I remember it detail by detail, it's like it only happened yesterday, and I would keep reliving it forever. Anna changed me, and I told her those hateful words before death came. Anna felt terrible, I knew she did. But I know something had changed about her after so many long years, she's very different from when I last saw her.

The Demon King did something to her, or at least someone did, Vaati probably, he is a sorcerer after all, black magic is his thing. But then again, Vaati wouldn't do it if Anna is leading them soo...why is she working with the Demon King?

I don't even think my aunt knows why she is working with the Demon King, not even the six sages. Strange, I get this awful feeling that something is coming, something bad, _really_ bad. My nightmares have been getting worse lately. I couldn't tell what they were becoming anymore and yet I let those nightmares win.

I just hope Link's alright, he's all alone out there and he'll need my help and Carmen's. But, there were risks we all had to take during our quest.

I stopped for a moment, the others stopped as well. They looked at my very confused.

"Ava, what's wrong?" Snow asked.

It was silent for a moment.

There was one more person serving the Demon King, I know it, but...wasn't it sealed away once and for all? Did Vaati or Ghirahim bring it back? No wonder my nightmares have been getting worse.

"The cursed mask, Majora has returned to Hyrule. It's free from Termina."

* * *

><p><strong>Plot twists! You already knew that if you read the last few chapters, but still. Majora is going to be in this story too, but there's going to be a slight twist with it. I'll be adding a few more OC's into this story and maybe even another kingdom like Termina and Hyrule?<strong>

**I'm starting to actually run out of ideas so I'm going to need some suggestions. Please do, because I'm out of plans. I already have most of the plot line set up, but if you have a few suggestions, OC's you want to add into this story, then go on ahead and let me know! I'm on all of the time, so PM if you want. But I still have school so, I won't be on till 1 or 2 o'clock, but yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	22. The Twili, Rei

**There is so much snow! I'm going through a snow storm right now and it's not fun! My father is outside and helping people getting their cars through the snow. It's like 2 feet of snow outside! My dogs are going crazy because of all of the snow...**

**I'm not a big fan of snow, it gets me sick easily and I really hate the cold too.**

**Lol.**

**Anyway, I might as well be writing or doing videos all day since that school is closed for the whole week and I have nothing better to do. **

**:3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Link's POV**

It nearly took me the whole day before I reached Kakariko Village. It was already late and I had to stop their for the night from the lack of supplies I had left before I run out. Even for Epona, she needs the rest, she's been running me all the way here for me.

The villagers were all very nice here and offered me a small place to stay for the night before I head up to Death Mountain. They would also take care of Epona for me while I was up there since it was very rigid for her to go through.

I sat in a wooden chair, and stared at a painting on the wall. It was a map of Hyrule, everything on it showed many different places that I never seen with my own eyes. The Great Sea that filled half of the map on the west. The Lost Woods in south. Faron Woods and Lake Hylia in the southeast. Death Mountain and Kakariko Village in the northeast, the Gerudo Desert in the north, and Castle Town and Hyrule Castle right in the middle of it.

_"Master Link,"_ Fi said, breaking the silence. _"There is a large amount of dark power entering the village, I suggest caution."_

I stood up and walked outside of the house, looking around. I didn't see anything though, maybe Fi was mistaken? None of the villagers were outside this late at night so why would something be out here?

Fi appears out of the Goddess Blade and was in front of me. _"I calculate that 89% that the dark power is fleeing or hiding. I suggest looking for it and getting it out of the village."_

I nod. "Okay, thanks Fi." She nods, and returns back into the sword.

Dark power? So whoever is hiding must be after the Triforce. I take out my new sword and closed the door behind me.

"So boy, have you learned the full story yet?"

I turned around and saw a figure woman sitting on the rail of the stairs.

"Where have you been the whole time, Artemis?" I asked.

She smiles slightly. "I've been dealing with the mask before it left Termina." She said.

"Termina?" I questioned. "What is that place?"

Artemis looks up at the sky.

"It is its own kingdom. It's very similar to this land of Hyrule, but a bit different." She looks over at me. "Let's just say it's like Hyrule but an alternative of it."

I nod, looking at the village and then back at her.

"Anyways, have you learned the truth yet?" She asked.

I shook my head slowly, "Nothing but the sages telling me about the swords and my fate."

Artemis sighed silently, "So you haven't met my other niece yet. Strange, I thought you would have." She said dryly.

"Who?" I questioned confused.

"My niece Anna. She serves the Demon King with her demonic powers that I sealed away in a different kingdom, and it was not in Termina. I sealed her away in The Minish World, Ezlo who was a sage in that world allowed me to do so and it seems that Vaati, his apprentice took his chance and freed her from the seal. Vaati put on magical cape that Ezlo said that it would grant wishes to whoever bares it. Vaati transformed himself into a dark sorcerer." Artemis looks up at the sky. "Now with their dark army growing, I can feel a war becoming of this land and many others."

A war?

"Who else is working with them?" I asked.

"Many, I know Vaati, my niece, the Demon Lord, A false King of Twilight, many, many other people. I must say, there is a Twili here." Artemis stood up and glanced at around the village. "It must be what your sword spirit was sensing, dark power, that's what the Twilight is."

"A goddess? How strange, its not common for something as holy as the Goddess Artemis, to show your face." A voice said.

We looked above us and saw an imp sitting on the roof, arms crossed with a sly grin.

"Rei, I was wondering what had happened to you." Artemis said, a small smile appeared on her face.

"Who?" I asked blankly.

"Rei is a Twili from the Twilight Realm. What happened to the princess?" She asked Rei.

"Cursed, taking in a whole new form because of Zant. Learn some kind of magic that not even our clan has heard of. I was wondering if you knew this magic." She said.

"A new form?" Artemis thought to herself for a moment. "That kind of magic is beyond my control. The only person I know can do that is Venus or Hylia. But Venus perished long ago and Hylia is being reincarnated. We don't know when she is going to awaken." A smile appeared on her face. "But as you can see, here is the one of Heroes of Legend before you. Maybe if you join him on his quest you'll get your answers."

"Me?" I said confused.

"Yes you." She said, shaking her head. "Rei doesn't know what's out there in Hyrule and she only was able to find me here and now. Please Link, with the princess cursed we can't let anything bad happen to her."

I sighed. "Alright, I bring her along."

"You know I'm right here." Rei said, jumping off the roof and floating beside us. "But I suppose your right Artemis." She glances over at me. "And your name is...?"

"Link." I answered.

"Well Link, it's great to meet you." She held out her hand to me.

I stared down at her hand before taking a hold of her hand and shaking it. "You too."

Artemis chuckles. "I should be on my way now. After all, I have my duties as a goddess to serve. Later you two." She jumps on the roof of the house and disappeared out of our sight.

"So, what's planned on this quest of yours, hero boy?" Rei asked.

I grin slightly. "We're heading up that volcano." I said, pointing at Death Mountain.

"Oh great," She sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

She started to float away but I blocked out off her path. "If you haven't realized it, it's late and we could use some sleep." I pointed out.

Rei stared at me blankly. "You're tired? Hylians, of course. Alright, but we leave here early in the morning."

I sighed. "I sent the whole day today trying to get here. If I don't wake up by the time we 're leaving, you know why."

We entered the small house and Rei sat on the table.

"I really don't need sleep. You can go on ahead." She said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure."


	23. Meeting the White Sorceress, Lana

**Chapter 23**

**Ava's POV**

"How much longer until were out of this cave?" Carmen asked.

"I said soon." Victor said. "Right here, the exit is right over there."

A smile appeared on my face and I dashed on ahead. Snow tried to stop me, but she was out of reach. Once I reach the end of it, and looked at the view of the desert and I see a building at a far distance. The one I've been seeing in my dreams.

The Temple of Souls.

The others were still calling for me, running in my direction. Once they caught up to me, Snow was starting to scold me. "You have to be careful Ava!" She exclaimed. "What if it was a trap!?" She was treating me like I was her own child, but it didn't bother me.

I should my head. "But look, right up ahead is the Temple of Souls." I said pointing it out.

Carmen looks over at me, then at the temple. "She's right, but it's very late. We should get some rest before we head there. We knows what could attack us once we reach it." She said, glancing back at me.

I sighed. "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

By the time it was morning, Snow slowly awoke and shook her head. She looked around and saw Ava sleeping across from her, wrapped in a blanket. A small smile appeared on her face before she stood up and nudged Ava on the head.

"It's morning now," She said. "We can get going."

Ava groans before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "It's really early too." She added quietly.

"If you want to get to Lana then we should get going now. Let's get Carmen and Victor up. I'm sure we'll reach the temple in an hour or so."

Ava nods, rubbing the dirt of her tunic before she woke up the others.

* * *

><p>When they headed out they rode on Snow's back, but since she couldn't fly still she had to run them there for a while. But Snow couldn't carry three people on at once, so she had to go at a bit of a slow pace.<p>

"So Victor, where are you heading?" Ava asked.

He shrugs. "Sightseeing. I decided to do some traveling, getting more skilled with swords, meet some new friends." He said.

Ava nods, "I understand. Seems like you did a lot of that."

"I have, though I've been doing it alone a lot."

Snow looks over at them before looking noticing the temple up close.

"There it is, Temple of Souls." She pointed out.

A smile spread across Ava's face before they noticed someone waiting at the chamber doors. When Snow came to a stop the others climbed off her back before the figure walked over them. She had light blue hair and purple eyes, and she wore a purple and white belly-dancing style outfit and red feathers in her hair. She was also carrying a Tome in her hands, but Ava could remember seeing it from somewhere, she just couldn't figure out where.

"Hi, you must be Ava right? One of the Heroes of Legend?" She asked.

"That would be me." She said. "Are you Lana?"

"Yeah, it's great to finally meet you. I was wondering what happened to you, did something happen?" Lana asked, shaking Ava's hand.

"We came across some trouble along the way," Ava said. "My horse Snow, got an injured wing so we had to walk for some time. Getting through a large cave and running into a few of our enemies."

Lana's eyes widen before she shakes her head. "That's terrible," She said. "But at least you made it out alive. Speaking about that, we have to awaken your sword."

Ava nods before walking toward the chamber doors, reaching to open them. But when she did, the Triforce glowed on her hand, which surprised her. She looked at the Triforce, noticing that it was indeed the Triforce of Courage, but only the half glowed. The mark of the Heroes of Legend, the defenders of the Triforce. She heard a clank and looked up at the doors, noticing them opening. She backed away from it, but Lana placed her hand on her shoulder. Ava looked over at her, noticing the reassuring smile on her face. Ava smile and nods. But before they entered, Lana turns to the others.

"I'm sorry to say this to you, but only wielders of the Triforce can enter the Temple of Souls." She said.

"How can you enter then?" Victor asked.

"Because I carry the Triforce of Courage." She held out her hand, a small triangle floated in her right hand.

Ava's eyes widen in shock. She remembered that someone who carried the Triforce of Courage was someone very important to the goddesses, important to her mother. "You..." Ava shook her head. "Never mind," She said. "But, I'll be fine. If it's met for the ones who carry the Triforce then it can't be a big problem."

Snow sighs, "Ava, do you even know what is inside of it?"

"I do," Lana said. "A few monsters but, nothing to bad. This is meant for the Heroes of Legends, the defenders of the Triforce. This is suppose to be a test of courage."

"Wait, shouldn't I be able to get inside? Because I thought that I was suppose to be involved in all of this." Carmen asked.

"Well, when you put it like that...it's a bit hard to explain but...this place was a created because of the Guardian of Time." She said.

"Guardian of Time?" Ava said confused.

"Yes, the Guardian of Time was once the one who maintained the balance of the Triforce." Lana said, looking back at Ava. "She did for many generations that was, until she got jealous over..." She shakes her head. "The light that was inside of her was blocked off and faded away. She now imprisoned by the darkness, serving the Demon King with all cost to get her hands on the Triforce."

Ava frowns. "I see...but we should get going now while the sun is still up." She said, changing the subject.

Snow looks at Ava, then at Lana.

"How long will it be before you both return?" She asked the sorceress.

"Probably till midnight or tomorrow morning, I'm not sure." Lana answered honestly. "But we'll make it out alive, as long as we have one of the pieces of the Triforce we'll be okay."

"Do we even know if we should trust you?" Victor questioned, folding his arms.

"Because I want to make sure that this era is safe, the witch will do anything to reach the Triforce. I can't allow that to happen. Because she can't kill us either, if the wielder of the Triforce dies―."

"Then the Triforce will be missing for many generations, being passed down the bloodline to whoever is chosen next to save this land from evil." Ava finished for her.

Lana nods, "Right, if the Triforce is missing then there is no hope left, if someone evil is to get all three pieces and wishes for great destruction, Hyrule, Termina, the Minish World, and many other lands will be nothing. All evil will spread through out this world, and no holy goddess or sage can't save this world without the heroes." She said, clutching her Tome tightly in her hands. "Do you understand now?" She asked.

Ava's eyes widen when noticing how she must feel about all of it. The great war between the goddess Hylia and the Demon King must have been tough through Lana's clan. It must have effected her life through the fullest, and that's what was the odd thing about it. How could she knew about the sacred power that Ava needs to awaken her sword? Ava looks down at her hand, seeing the Triforce of Courage still glowing. Was it destiny that was putting all of their lives at risk? What was the main cause of it all? The evil power that was the conquer the world and turn everything into something that no one wants it to be? Evil and all filled with darkness. She wasn't sure, but she knew that this was her task, her quest, and her mission from the other goddesses. This was Ava's destiny, and her best friend was the other piece needs to be protected.

"Snow, you trust me, right?" Ava asked, turning back to them.

"I do, I am your guardian after all. Why do you ask that?" Snow tilts her head to the side in confusion.

Ava smiles, "Then if you trust me, then you'll know that I'll be fine in there."

Snow realized what she was saying. She was trying to get her to realize that she after all was the one of the Heroes of Legend and that she could take care of herself. But Snow was her guard, was it okay with her that she should go in there?

Snow sighs, "I get what your saying. Alright Ava, I trust you and I know that you'll be safe with Lana in there."

The two young girls smile at each other.

"But under one condition." Snow continues. "Can you both trying to come back unharmed?"

Ava frowns, "I don't think that's possible, but we'll try."

Snow sighs, shaking her head, "Don't worry us too much." Carmen said. "Because I'm sure Link doesn't want anything bad to happen to you."

Ava shots a smile at her before nodding. "I won't, and you better keep those two out of trouble." She smirks.

"Oh, of course." Carmen smirks as well.

"Alright you two, come on Ava, let's get going." Lana said, placing her hand on her shoulder before the two entered the Sacred Temple of Souls.


	24. The Temple of Souls and The Picori, Ivy

**Chapter 24**

**Normal POV**

Temple of Souls, was filled with many different kinds of large paintings, roses planted everywhere, and mostly had statues too. But Ava caught her eyes on one thing that made her very confused. All of the pictures and statues were mostly about Link...and her. Some were them fighting, the others the two fighting together, and another when them just being themselves. The statues were also very strange too. Some of them were wolves, others were young kids that looked exactly like them. It was strange, how could a place like that know stuff about them, even if they didn't know each other.

"I guess you've noticed that this place is meant for you and the other hero." Lana said, breaking the silence.

"It's kinda strange, why would there be stuff like this about us?" Ava asked, looking over at her.

"Because of the Guardian of Time." She said, "She was a big fan I guess. But that was when she turned jealous against...you."

Ava looked at her blankly, "Me?" She said confused.

"Yes, she was jealous because you fell in love with Link. She had the ability to see into this era and she saw how much you cared about him so much, and that he fell in love with you too. She got jealous and the darkness took its chance to push away the light from her body." She said.

"How do you know all of this?" Ava asked.

"I've known her for sometime, I saw it happen to her and she nearly destroyed my whole clan because of it."

Ava frowns, looking down at the ground.

"That's..." Ava trailed off, shaking her head. "I feel terrible. Was I really the cause of it?"

"It's not your fault. She just got jealous, that's all. It's common for someone to be jealous of someone else." Lana said, shaking her head, holding her Tome tightly in her hands.

"I see, so how much father until we-ahahahahaha!" They came to a stop from Ava's random laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Lana asked.

"I-hahaha! Do-hhaha-n't know! Hahaha!" She said in between her laughs, clutching her stomach from all of her laughter.

Lana then noticed something strange that was moving around in her tunic. So she quickly reached for what was in her tunic pulled it out. When she got it out, she stared down at it before it jumped out of her hand and landed on the ground. Ava calmed herself down from all of the laughing and stared down at whatever was in her tunic.

"What is that thing?" Ava asked, taking a deep breath.

"THING?! FOR YOU INFORMATION I AM NOT A THING! I'M A LIVING BEING!" A voice yelled.

The girls were startled a bit before getting down to the thing's level.

"It's a Picori." Lana exclaimed. "They're from the Minish World."

"That's what Hylians call me," The Picori said. "But were called also called Minishs in the Minish World. My name is Ivy!"

Ivy wore a dark green dress that went all the way down to her feet. She also wore a small cap on the top of her head, and she had a bit of blond hair showing too.

Ava noticed the enthusiasm in her voice, and smiled slightly, "My name is Ava." She said.

"And I'm Lana." The sorceress replied.

"Good to meet you, now...where are we exactly?" Ivy asked.

"We're in the Temple of Souls." She said, "And the Minish World is really far away from here. It's located in Faron Woods. We're in the Gerudo Desert right now."

"WHAT!" Ivy exclaimed. "Oh no, my father must be worried about me. I hope I haven't caused you both any trouble."

"No! You didn't. But how did you manage to get stuck in my tunic?" Ava asked.

"I was going through Hyrule Fields." Ivy explains. "Then this gust of wind came by and took me with it. I was knocked out and I guess I managed to get stuck in your tunic because of it."

The girls look over at each other, before they look down at Ivy.

"The one thing that confused me is how you manage to get into here without having the barrier act up. Are you...a sage perhaps?" Lana said blankly.

"Sage? My father was one once, but he gave up his job so that he could take care of me. Why are you saying that I could be a sage?" Ivy asked, confused.

"Just curious." Lana stands up, making Ava looked up at her. "We should go find that missing power to awaken your sword Ava, then after that we can help Ivy get home to her father. We can discuss more about this later."

Ava nods, looking back at Ivy. "Here, get on my shoulder." Ava held out her hand toward Ivy. "It's better than trying to keep up with us from behind if your going to be walking."

Ivy stares at her hand, before looking up at Ava, noticing the reassuring smile on her face.

"Alright, if you say so. But will you really help me get home?" She asked, climbing onto her hand.

"I promise." Ava said, crossing her heart. "I won't let you down. We'll get you back home to your father."

Ivy smiles brightly, sitting on her shoulder. "I can't thank you enough for trying to help me." She said.

"Anything, now lets get going and find that power I need to awaken my sword."

Lana nods, pointing at the first door to the right. "We'll start of there then. We'll have to go through many chambers in this place to reach the end. If we hurry we'll get back to the others by morning." She said.

Ava nods, "Then what are we waiting for?" She joked, smirking. "Let's get moving."


	25. Daughter of the Goddess Venus

**Chapter 25**

**Normal POV**

"Wait, what's that?" Ivy asked, standing on top of Ava's hat.

"Where?" Lana asked.

"That, the thing that's all the way up there." Ivy points at the tall ceiling.

When the girls looked up they noticed many platforms above them, vines, roses, and very sharp thorns. But they caught their eyes on a chest above, noticing the glow on it.

"The boss key!" Ava exclaimed, a bright smile appeared on their faces. "We're almost done with this place!"

Lana narrows eyes, noticing the sharp thorns on the vines, and followed it up to most of the platforms. Some of the vines didn't have thorns, but wherever you look their were was always danger nearby. "There are too many thorns in those vines," She said. "One mistake and we're done for."

Ava frowns, before she looked at the first platform nearby. They acted like a stairway when climbing up them, but you would have to jump from far distances. "I can do it. This can't be too hard to get through. Once I get it I'll come right back down, no problem." She said.

"Actually, it's a big problem." Ivy said, shaking her head. "Those vines are poisonous, one cut and your body will be filled with it."

Lana clutched her Tome tightly in her hands, "I have healing powers, so getting rid of the poison shouldn't be a problem. Wait, don't you still have that fairy, Ava?" She asked.

"I think so." Ava opens her bag, pulling out the bottle she had and saw the fairy glow inside of it. "Yep, but it won't be able to heal all of the wounds I get. But I should be able to handle the poison. After what happened to me when I was younger, the poison shouldn't do much damage to me. Ivy, you should stay with Lana."

Ivy looks at the poisonous vines before looking at Lana and jumping onto her shoulder instead.

"Are you sure about this Ava?" Lana asked, placing her hand on her shoulder, "You do know what could happen if you get struck by those thorns." Ava nods, looking over at her with the corner of her eye.

"I'll be okay Lana," She assured, saying her words in a soft tone."My mother wants me to do what is best for the people of Hyrule, I must go and get it. I'll be back before you know it." Ava puts away her sword before she started to head for the first platform.

* * *

><p>When reaching a high point on the platforms, Ava slowly came to a stop, looking around to watch out for those poisonous vines. Then she took out her sword after hearing something being launched at her. She quickly dodged it, watching a purple orb destroy the vines that she was trying to climb on.<p>

She turns around, noticing a Poe flying around the area, and it had its eyes locked on her. She reached for her bow that was on her back and pulled it back to launch her arrow. But it went right through the Poe which surprised her.

_It's like a ghost, but much harder to get rid of with just a bow. I have to keep moving..._

She puts away her bow, and started to climb up the non-poisonous vines. But the Poe was still launching attacks at her. She then jumped across to the next vines, nearly dodging the flaming ball. But one of them managed to get her in the arm, making her shriek for a minute from the pain, but she relaxed and ignored the pain for now, but it made it difficult to climb.

Still dodging the attacks from the Poe, she didn't realize that she had grabbed a hold a vine that had thorns, pricking her on her hands. She gasped from the pain, her vision getting dizzy and she couldn't keep herself up much longer. She slowly climbed down the vines, the Poe still attacking her. But she didn't care about it, she was too busy worrying about the poison that had just entered her system. She was coughing up blood and she couldn't even stand up.

"L-Lana!" She called.

She didn't get a response since she was so high up in the air.

"I need- he-he-lp!"

But she was slipping away from her consciousness and all could she remember was someone calling her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Ava's POV<strong>

I slowly started to awake, lifting myself off the ground and opened my eyes. I was no longer in the Temple of Souls, rather I was in some sort of holy chamber. I stood up and loked around before I caught my eyes on a woman standing a few meters away from me. Her long blond hair that went down her back and chest. And her eyes sparkled blue, just like the sky in the morning. She wore a white dress that had fallen down to her feet, where I couldn't see her shoes.

"My baby girl." The woman spoke, "Its feel great to see you after so long."

My eyes widen in shock, a small gasp escaped my lips.

"M-mother?" I asked, my legs trembling.

She nodded, extending her arms out. As if cued, I ran over to her and wraped my arms around her, her arms hugging me back.

It will be alright, child," She spoke softly. "I'm here."

I detached myself from her, looking up at her with concerned eyes.

"Why can't I remember anything?" I asked. "I barely remember my own aunt or sister."

Venus's smile disappears from her lips and a frown replaced it.

"I know this must be very confusing to you, but that's what happens when you are reborn." She said.

"But Anna gave up on us. She stood by and watched the Demon Lord kill me." I said, shaking my head a bit. It was true, Anna watched my death happen. I saw the look of sorrow written all over her face, but then it happened to my mother, then my father. I couldn't stop her evil plan, I was so young at the time that I couldn't do anything to stop her.

"No Ava," Venus told me. "As much as it pains me to know that would happen to Anna, it wasn't my order to stop her."

"Then, whose was it?" I tried to hold back my tears, but a few of them slipped out.

I instantly noticed the nervousness in her voice. "...It's yours..."

My eyes widen, "Me? Why me? I wasn't strong enough, she threatened to kill me if I told you or father that she was siding with the Demon King."

Venus sighs, "I know that, but since I was looking for the missing half of the Triforce of Courage, I couldn't stop Anna from what she was planning. Your father wasn't powerful enough to defeat them because he was just a mortal. You know that."

I nod, "I do, but I couldn't stop her, I'm sorry." I said sadly.

Venus shakes her head. "You don't have to say sorry, your alive again, you can finish this now. You know this is what you have to do to protect Hyrule. You, Link, Carmen, everyone who is assisting you on your quest." She said.

I didn't reply, I wasn't ready to hear what I head to do to Anna.

"She was so nice to me. And yet she tried to get me killed!" I cried.

"I know Ava, but this is something you must finish. I have to go now. You must do what is best for the people of Hyrule. That fate of it is in your hands now. You have to make the decisions for them..."

She started to disappear in front of me, and I was left there alone. She was right though, the fate of Hyrule was in my hands now, but I need to awake my sword just to save this world from evil.


	26. Ivy's Awakening

**Chapter 26**

**Ava's POV**

I wasn't sure when I wasn't going to wake up, but all I knew was that I know that the poison had disappeared out of my system, but I couldn't get up. Somehow I knew I was saved, but I couldn't be sure. What if it was the enemy and they are just only going to make me feel worse than before? Anna would probably make it into a game, bringing all of her friends along to join in on the fun.

When I opened my eyes, I already knew I was outside, somewhere. I sat up and looked around before looking down at my hands to see the marks that were left on my hand. I was where my undershirt, my pants, and boots. I wasn't wearing my tunic or my hat, even my sword, shield, and bag wasn't with me either.

Was I safe? Was I being watched?

"Oh! You're awake!"

I looked beside me, and saw Ivy laying on my hat and Verity floating beside her. My sword and shield laying beside it with my bag. I then noticed that Ivy's eyes were filled with worry.

"Ivy? What happened?" I asked, looking around a bit.

Apparently we were in some sort of garden, but it was indoors. Were we still in the Temple of Souls?

"You were poisoned because of those thorns on the vines, Lana managed to get the poison out of your system, but it sort of drained her of her magic but she should be fine. You were out for a couple of hours." Ivy said.

I looked around for a minute, then I looked back at Ivy, "Where is she anyway?" I asked.

"She's check most of the areas we went through to make sure we were going to be attacked." She said.

I nod, reaching over to pick up my sword, examining it.

"Three golden goddesses created the Triforce." I mumbled.

"What?" Ivy looked confused, her face showed it all.

"One goddess was chosen for the Triforce of Courage, Farore who was the Goddess of Courage, and the Goddess of Wind. However, during the creation of the Triforce, she separated into two. One went missing, and the Goddess Venus bared the other half. Her mission from the Great Goddess Hylia and search for the missing half."

I knew Ivy was listening to what I was saying, but I didn't care if she was listening or wasn't.

"After a couple of years, she fell in love with a mortal man. She gave birth to two children who were both goddesses as well. However, she had to still search for the missing half. She never got to finish it. The one daughter sided with the Demon King and killed her sister, mother, and father. Venus's sister, Artemis managed to seal her away in the Minish World and she was freed because of Vaati."

Ivy's eyes widen.

"The reincarnation of the goddess was planned, and she now is destined to save Hyrule from the Demon King and his followers. She's now one of the defenders of the Triforce."

Ivy nods, biting her lip.

"I didn't even know that my reincarnation would come to this. I should have figured it soon enough that I was the Goddess's daughter. Legends say that whoever carries the half the goddess carried is her daughter reincarnated." I stared down at my hand, noticing the Triforce glowing, the half that I carried. "Somehow theses legends were myths anymore to me, they were all become reality. My own sister stood there and watched me die."

Ivy was silent after that. After telling the whole story, I can tell she was thinking about it.

"But the Soul Blade isn't as powerful as it use to be to fight evil." She said.

My eyes widen in shock. "Did you just say Soul Blade? I didn't even tell you the name of it, how do you know what it's called?" I asked.

Ivy stood up, walking over to me, placing her hand on the blade of my sword.

"I remember now. My father was a sage but I didn't realize that I was one too. My powers were just awakened and my memories are fully restored." She said. "Ava, just by telling me about the legend of the Goddesses and the battles inflicted on your life, I am now reawakened as the Sage of Winds. Thank you Ava, I now remember the task at hand. Ava, I must get to the other sages, I'm sure my fathers knows of this by now, but I have to get to them. I know what I must do."

I was silent for a moment before I nodded.

"Ivy, if your the Sage of Winds, then you...you were..."

"I know, I was born with the same abilities like Farore. But I'm just a regular sage, not a goddess. But I will do everything in my power to assist you before we get to them. Ava, I really am grateful to you." Ivy said.

I smile, "It was nothing, I just needed to get it out. But thank you for the help Ivy, it means a lot."

Ivy smiles at me, before jumping off my hat. "You might want to put your clothes on, Lana should be coming back soon."

I nod, reaching for my tunic and examining it before putting it on. But...I knew this wasn't exactly going according to plans, I have only several days before the...no, I just can't think about it now...but all I can say is that...

The Fierce Deity is my enemy...

Long before my death, I came across Majora and the Fierce Deity. But however, they were going after something, something I couldn't put my finger on. But I instantly told my mother when I spotted them, lets just say that...they haven't been seen since the...I can't remember...

For now I know that Majora is going to leave Termina and come into Hyrule. But that demon is looking for the Fierce Deity Mask to bring back his servant. It scared me actually, I thought that I was done for. But now I'm even more worried about Link than I ever was. He doesn't know about Majora or the Fierce Deity, and that's what scared me.

_But...were the sages helping him? Was he getting help by the goddesses?_

It makes me wonder if he's having an easier time than me, because since my death, I've been having more nightmares than usually, but most of them were memories, or just something about the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Link's POV<strong>

"Rei stop!" I told her.

She was floating around the area, watching me do all of the work on my own.

Seriously, she doesn't do anything to help me out, even when I need her.

"Are you just going to fly around?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"There's not much that I can do." She said, floating beside me. "I'm not a sword fighter like you, I haven't been trained to use one. The place I lived in was royal and...too overprotective."

"Overprotective?" I said blankly.

What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Palace I lived at. I was an attendant for the Twilight Princess, but...I couldn't be too sure that Zant is plotting something that I even don't understand." She said.

Zant...? I don't know what's she talking about, but I guess I'll have to play along for now, at least, until I get on her good side...

But I not even sure if she's trusts me at all, who knows for sure what is really going to happen during the quest.


	27. The Mysterious Shiekah

**Chapter 27**

**Ava's POV**

"Hey look, there's the boss room!"

I looked over at Lana and saw her pointing at a large door.

"We're almost done with this place, we just have to get over this bridge." I said.

In front of us was a ragged bridge and it looked completely old. But since we were underground, I could tell that it is not going to be easy to cross.

"It could break if we're not careful." Ivy said, sitting down on my shoulder. "One mistake and it could be our last."

I placed my hand on my forehead and sighed quietly. "Thanks for putting that image in my head."

Ivy laughs nervously before grabbing a hold of my tunic. I went first before Lana slowly followed behind me. Below us was a bottomless abyss, it was so misty down there that it looked like it was hard to breath through. But I looked back up so that I don't have to worry about the bottomless pit of death.

"Why does it seem to be so quiet in here?" Lana asked.

I shrugged, "Beats me, but lets not worry about that."

She nodded, and bit her lip to calm herself. I was sure that there was something in here with us, but if we just make it to the other end we should be okay...maybe...

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The entrance to the hidden land of Termina was easy to be found, just getting there was the difficult part. To reach Termina, you had to travel through the Lost Woods untl you reach it. Termina was very similar to Hyrule in many ways. It had an endless ocean, a volcano, a large lake, and evil that lurks within its depths.

Termina was a peaceful land at one point, but they had their own evil they had to deal with, before their secret could be revealed to Hyrule. The goddess knew of this evil and sealed it away with the mask. Two masks were the evil Termina and they could not stay together. One stayed in Termina where it started, and one locked away with in Hyrule, where people have been saying is located on a holy land known to only two goddesses.

They knew awakening that mask would cause great pain to those who are close to you. That's what worried them, and the only way that people could access that is to use a goddess to break the barrier. But with only two goddesses living, the reincarnation of Hylia has not come yet...but knowing that she is, is giving hope to those who trust the goddess. But, there were those who are unsure if the goddesses were going to rescue them.

In ancient times before Hyrule was given its name, the goddess Hylia had sealed away the Demon King and started her plan. But instead of doing it first, she helped reincarnated Venus's daughter with the last of her strength, then she put her plan into place. She had given up her immortal life and now is going to live a mortal life instead, just like Venus's daughter. But just being reborn wasn't going to help, a war is brewing through and with their task at hand, there was nothing the could do to stop the Demon King's freedom.

Within Termina, someone had already freed Majora and bared the mask on their face, the well known demon took control and is now in search of his servant. He just didn't know where to look. But he did discover the land of Hyrule and learned about the mask that was sealed away on holy land. Now, the demon is searching for a goddess to break open the barrier that imprisoned his most powerful servant.

In a sacred chamber however, was something that might be the last thing they need to end the suffering caused to the people of Hyrule. But, they couldn't be too sure that Hyrule was safe yet, but they knew this was only just the beginning. Was there hope left? They couldn't be too sure, but they knew that they could fix it all, as long as they don't fall to the darkness like one goddess has already done...

* * *

><p>"Mistress." In front of a woman bowed a Sheikah, she wore a white cloth on her head and around her neck. Her blond hair was sticking out a bit covering her one eye, showing one that was red. On her clothing was the symbol of the Sheikah, but she seemed different from regular Sheikah. "Hyrule Castle has been taken over by monsters." She spoke.<p>

The woman turns to face her, rather it was a goddess who it was.

"It's already happening I suppose. A war is coming, or is already happening." She said softly, "But we can't be too sure what is planned by our enemy. Sheik, I need you to find someone for me."

Sheik looks up at the goddess, "What is it?"

"I need you to find the girl who is the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia. Her memories won't be full awakened, but if you could find her and bring her to me, I'm sure she'll be able to help us." The goddess looks around for a second before looking at Sheik right in the eyes. "Hylia is the only one who can fix the curse placed on the Twilight Princess and help us seal away Majora once again."

Sheik stood up, reaching for the harp she was carrying. "I will Artemis, but...what about the Heroes of Legend? Majora is looking for your niece and you." She said.

Artemis sighs, "Yes I know, but my niece is strong enough to handle Majora. Even if he works with Anna, she is just a demon, she lost her holy powers when she sided with the Demon King. She can't break the barrier that blocks their way to the Fierce Deity Mask." She said.

Sheik nods, "I understand, I will search for her grace."

Artemis smiles. "Thank you Sheik."


	28. The Full Truth

**Chapter 28**

**Ava's POV**

Apparently I must have been asleep, because I don't remember what had just happened. When I woke up and sat up, I looked around to find out where I am.

"You're awake!"

I turned around and saw Lana, and Ivy on her shoulder. Her face full of relief.

"What happened?" I asked as she helped me to my feet.

"You were saying some strange stuff, when we were crossing the bridge." She explains. "You passed out but i managed to get us cross before the bridge broke. At least, until Ivy gave me a boost."

I looked at the small Minish, noticing the blushes on her face. "It's nothing really. I am a sage after all, I said I would help you both get through this place and get the power to awaken your sword." She said, jumping off a Lana's shoulder and onto mine.

I nod before noticing that the bridge was indeed gone. It must have broke from all of our weight on it. Not that I'm saying we're fat, it's that we could have gone one at a time to get across. But since I did pass out I'm glad Lana and Ivy manged to get me out of there. I walked toward the large doors before Lana handed me the boss key and opened it. When we walked inside we walked around for a minute. We yelped in surprised when we heard the doors close behind us loudly. We were in some sort holy chamber, like the place I saw in my dream when I was speaking to my mother earlier. I got the chills down my spine when I heard mischievous laughter echoing through the chamber.

"Ah, look who it is." A voice said darkly. "You were right, your sister has been reborn."

Lana and I were now back to back, trying to find where that voice was coming from.

"I told you, and look. She came with your other half."

We looked to our left, noticing the two fools who have accepted the darkness into their life.

"Anna!" I shouted angrily, my face filled with rage.

"Hello Ava," Anna said darkly. "I was wondering when we would be face to face in battle, I've been waiting patiently for you to show yourself."

I looked at Lana, noticing the worry look written all over her face. "C-Cia." She stuttered.

"So, my other half decided to show herself once again. I knew you would turn to this girl to help you defeat me." The witch spoke.

Other half? What does Cia mean by that?

"It was the only way I could get away from you!" Lana yelled. "I have to defeat you to protect the Triforce within all costs!"

My eyes widen. Does she claim that, she's a Defender of the Triforce as well? The one legend I have heard of was that there were going to be Three Warriors of the Triforce, then there were going to be defenders, but they didn't say how many there was. Ivy had already hid inside of my hat so that she wouldn't be involved. I don't blame her, I'm facing my sister who wants to take the Triforce away from me and kill me in seconds. I'm not sure about Lana, but I knew that her and Cia must have known each other for sometime. But of course, I have to do the most dumbest thing ever, I took out my sword to attack, but they just laughed.

"Always rushing into this so quickly." Anna said, shaking her head. "How about you and I have a little talk while this two fight it out?"

Before I could say a word, I blacked out. But I was still awake to know I was in a different area. Lana wasn't with me, but Ivy was still hiding in my hat. Anna appears a few meters away from me, smoke surrounding her before it disappeared into nothing.

"Now that we're alone, I like to discuss a few things with you." She said.

My eyebrows scrunched up. "What kind of things?" I asked.

Anna grins. "About the Triforce of course." She said. "You remember our mother carried the Triforce of Courage, or at least the half of it."

I looked down at my hand, and saw the symbol glowing on my right hand.

"And that she fell in love with a mortal man, but her search came to a halt for a couple of years. I was the first born, and then you came along. But you were... different from what mother expected."

Confusion took over me. What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean, Anna? Are you implying that I'm different from a regular goddess?" I asked.

I knew I couldn't trust her, but I need to know the truth.

"Your destiny, you were targeted by the Demon King for one reason, and one reason only."

"And what reason?"

Anna frowns, but I could tell she was actually feeling terrible about something. "To murder you until there is nothing left. I know you don't know the full truth why I joined him." She said.

I could tell she was nervous, but she was a demon, demons are never nervous. But since she was a goddess at one point, I could tell that she still had emotions like one.

"Why did you leave? I thought you gave up on us, even mother thought the same thing." I said sadly.

For once, this is the only good conversation we had since the last time we met.

"The only reason I left was to protect you." She said.

"Protect me? You tried to kill me!" I exclaimed.

"That was after I joined him. Let me explain this from the beginning before I joined him." She sighed. "You remember when I was confronted by the Demon Lord himself correct, including the sorcerer?" She asked.

I nod. "When I yelled at you, I didn't mean it, I just wanted you to get somewhere safe. I just had to get you away from them, but I couldn't break the deal I had with them."

"What was the deal?" I asked.

"The deal was that if I served the Demon King they wouldn't hurt you. But, when I had to do something for him, he said that the only way the deal could continue was that I wear this." She held the small bottle in her hand. "This contains all sorts of magic and turned me into a demon. When I knew I became one, I could not return home. Mother would kill me and I couldn't do that to you. But when I received orders to attack mother and you I nearly broke the deal. But...either way I couldn't escape it. They were using me to reach you. Ghirahim forced me to go and watch you and mother get killed before my own very eyes. I couldn't stand it." She said sadly.

"It explains why you looked so sad." I added.

Anna nods, "Now that you know the full truth, you know that I don't want to kill you." She said. "But I'm just warning you of what's coming. You remember Majora and the Fierce Deity right?" She asked.

I nod.

"Majora had been released from Termina and is looking for the Fierce Deity. You know that our aunt has placed a barrier around it and only you or her could access it."

"Yes, wait, are you saying that Majora is after me and her to open that barrier?" I said confused.

Anna nods, "That's all I can tell you for now, I'm sure that you'll forgive me right? You know I wouldn't mean to hurt you." She said.

I nod, "There will be a point in time where I'm going to forgive you. But not just yet. Soon though."

Anna looks down at the ground, then back up at me. "You have to find the last two sacred powers to awake your sword. When you defeat the Demon King the curse on me will be destroyed and I will turn back to my original self as a goddess."

I nod, "Thank you for finally telling me the truth Anna." I thanked.

She smiles. "For now lets pretend to be enemies to trick the Demon King's followers. I'll see what I can do for now. You'll need to let me speak to you again soon. I don't care of your guardian doesn't want me to speak to you. I just need to let you know what is going to happen, at least some things you need to know."

"Okay," I answered. "Thank you Anna."

"It's nothing."


	29. The Sacred Book of Hyrule

**Chapter 29**

**Ava's POV**

When I appeared back in the chamber, I looked around to find Lana, but she was just staring at the ground. Her eyes shut tightly.

"Lana? Are you alright?" I asked as Ivy climbed out of my hat.

She turns around, looking at me with soft eyes. "I'm fine." She answered. "I managed to Cia out of here when you disappeared."

"But..." I didn't know what to say. "What did they mean by other half?" I asked.

Lana frowns. "I knew I would have had to explain to you soon..." She trails off. "You see, both Cia and I were one person at one point."

My eyes widen in shock, even Ivy was too.

"How..." I didn't know what to say to her.

"Remember when I told you the Guardian of Time was jealous because of you and Link?" She asked.

I nod. "That would be me...sort of..." Lana sighs. "Let's just say that I was the light that was pushed out of her and Cia is the darkness side of me. We're both the same person, just on different sides."

* * *

><p>I walked toward the golden door nearby, opening it so Lana and I could pass through it. I could sense the holy powers in this room, because Lana and Ivy could sense it too. I walked up to some sort of relic and it looked like the Triforce.<p>

"Ava, take out your sword and point it at the ceiling." Ivy said.

I nod, reaching for my weapon and holding it upward. It glowed a light blue as the relic in front of me glowed too, opening some sort of panel above it. Written on it we're music notes and were different colors.

"Ava here, you'll need this." I turned to Lana as I saw her place a familiar instrument in my hands.

"The Spirit Flute." I answered, looking up at Lana.

She nods, "The notes on there are for this instrument. It's to prove if you really are the Warrior of the Triforce." She said.

I nod slowly before turning back to the panel, adjusting to the music for a minute before I played a familiar song that I heard long ago...

The Song of Healing...

The melody of this song was used to put me to sleep when I was only a baby and I could recognize how it went by heart. When I played the last notes the drawing disappeared and left an inscription on it for me to read. Written in ancient texts, I was able to understand it.

_"For told that the goddess's daughter would enter this sacred land where it had shown the future and past of many eras. The Soul Blade has been passed down for many generations and now needs to be awaken by three sacred powers. Here in this temple was the first power to awaken on a small amount of power to beat darkness, but she must seek the other two. Daughter of the Goddess Venus, rise your sword and let it be awakened for the first part of its powers."_

I did what it said and held my sword out and noticed it glow brightly, making us shield out eyes. When it cleared, I looked at my sword and saw that it had changed color. The blade was now some what gold and the hilt of it was still silver.

I look back at the panel and noticed a few more words added to it. _"Head to the land where an ancient tribe was banished to because of the dark power they created which was sealed away by the Four Light Spirits of Hyrule."_

"A land where an ancient tribe was banished to. Power sealed away by the Four Light Spirits of the Triforce..." My eyes widen. "The Twilight Realm."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

When the young hero had his hands on what the sage had sent him to get, he opens it and discovers that the sage was correct about it. Many pages in it were missing and there were only enough to hear a bit of the story. But he reads it anyway and the Twili standing beside him as they read it silently.

Before Hyrule was filled with light, three golden goddesses created Hyrule and became apart of the Triforce. Then their younger sister Hylia who called the land the surface, because of the floating land in the sky she had sent when the Demon King started the war.

Then Venus was born years after, to protect the Triforce and bared half of the Triforce of Courage. Her mission, was to find the other half of the Triforce and protect it. But as you know, she fell in love with a mortal man and had two children, putting her mission at a halt for several years...

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy! Look over there!" A young girl exclaimed.<em>

_Her mother turned to face the child before looking out at the field that was covered in snow._

_"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked._

_The woman smiles down at her before patting her on the head. "Of course it is. I'm just worried about your sister. She should have returned home by now." She said sadly._

_"I thought she visited Hylia? To talk about her plans for the future?" Ava wondered._

_"Yes, but I didn't think it would take this long."_

_The goddess looked around before she looked down at her daughter. "I'm just worried, she's never been this late."_

_Ava frowns, looking out at the snowy field, watching the snow fall to the ground. They fell into a silence, thinking about the young goddess that they are worried about. But Venus could sense a presence, a dark presence. She knew it was rare for something that dark to be on holy land._

_"Why are you here demon?" She asked aloud, to make sure whoever was out there heard her. "Your presence is very similar to the Demon Lord's, who are you?"_

_A figure steps out from behind tall tree, a concerned and worried look written on her face. "I'm sorry for trespassing." The woman spoke. "And my name is Carmina."_

_Venus looked at the woman from head to toe._

_"You see, Ghirahim is my boyfriend and he wouldn't allow me to leave his castle. It was so that I don't fall for another man, but I had to let him go and I love someone else now. Hylia saved me from him.' Carmina explains. "I'm fighting on the side of light now, I'm no longer consumed in the darkness."_

_Venus looks down at her daughter. "Go inside dear. I'll be inside in a few minutes." She said._

_Ava looks at Carmina before obeying her mother and left the two women alone._

_"Carmina, are you speaking the truth?" Venus asked. "You crossed this holy land to escape from Ghirahim?"_

_Carmina nods, "I swear with my heart and soul. I wouldn't lie, even I was a demon. Ask Hylia, she's the one that freed me from him."_

_Venus wondered why Hylia would go that far to help a demon, especially one so close to the Demon Lord. But Hylia had her reasons._

_"This way then." She spoke. "I'll try to speak to Hylia as soon as I can, for now you are welcomed to stay as long as you need."_

_Carmina's face lit up with happiness. "Thank you! I can't thank you enough!" She exclaimed, bowing to the goddess._

_"It's nothing, now lets get you out of this cold. You don't want to freeze to death out here." Venus said._

_Carmina nods, walking beside the goddess before entering her sacred home._

* * *

><p>Link shuts the book after finishing reading the last page.<p>

"What was that about?" Rei askd.

Link turns to her. "It's about Ava and her mother. If I collect all of these lost pages and learn what happened, then I would know how to protect her from whatever is coming." He explains as he puts the book away where his other items were.

"Now what? We got the book so where do we head to next?" She asked.

Link smiles lightly, "The Great Sea."


	30. The Gerudo Valley

**Chapter 30**

**Ava's POV**

When we appeared out of the Temple of Souls at last, I could see that the sun was high up in the sky. I breathe in some fresh air to get use to not being in an ancient temple for so long. It had been a long night and I image myself kissing the ground from how long we've been in there for.

"Where are the others?" Lana asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Come to think about it, where is Snow, Carmen, and Victor? I thought that they would wait for us. I looked around before I spotted the winged horse leaning up against the temple. I could tell she was asleep because the other two were sleeping as well.

"Found them." Lana follows my gaze and finally spotted them with in her sight. Ivy sat on my shoulder, wondering who they were.

"They're my friends." I explained to her. "They're helping us find the power to awaken my sword so that we can get rid of our enemies."

Ivy nods, siting down silently. Now I wonder why these guys were still sleeping, it's already noon. I walked over to Snow and lightly pushed her. I looked at her wings and saw that they were fully healed up now, so she is ready to fly anytime she wants to. Her eyes slowly opened and looked around before she saw me.

"Ava, thank goodness you're already." She sighed in relief.

I smile at her. "We're done with this place for now." I said. "We're heading to the Arbiter's Grounds next, it's not that far from here."

"Arbiter's Grounds?" She said confused, tilting her head to the side. "Why are we heading there?" She wondered.

"To get the next power to awaken my sword." I answered, taking out my sword to show her how it had changed a bit.

"You've only gotten the first part of it, I can sense the holy powers within it. Alright, we'll head to the Arbiter's Grounds next." She said.

Carmen and Victor woke up after Lana had been trying to get them to wake up.

"Oh good, you're back." Carmen said, stretching her arms.

"Who's that?" Victor asked yawning.

I totally forgot that Ivy was sitting on m shoulder while the others had no clue who she is. "This is Ivy," I introduced for her. "She's the Sage of Winds."

Ivy waved to them slightly before looking over at Snow. "You're her Guardian, right? It's great to finally meet you." She said respectively.

Snow nods, "We haven't come across a sage since we met Titus. You must be trying to get to the Sacred Realm." She said.

Ivy nods, "Yeah, but I'm willing to help you guys find the lost power to awaken your sword." She said to me.

I nod, reaching for my bag before going through it to see if we had enough supplies for our travel. But it seems we've come low and had to restock at a nearest village. Can you guess what that village was? The Gerudo Valley.

* * *

><p>Many Gerudos lived in that valley, but they we're known to be very powerful. That's why they are very important people to Hyrule. They say that the Gerudos are much more powerful than the Hylian Guards in Castle Town. It is kinda true, but the Gerudos are very mysterious people, but we need the supplies to get to the Arbiter's Grounds.<p>

"Why can't I go?" Asked Victor.

I sighed. I told Victor and Ivy he had to stay with Snow while me and other others head to the valley to get our supplies. "This is the Gerudo Valley," I say. "Only females live here they don't take kindly to men in their valley."

"Oh," He frowns. "That sucks."

"And why can't I go either?" Ivy asked.

"You're a sage, you these Gerudos might be working with our enemy, we don't want you to get captured." I said.

"Oh."

I nod, looking over at Snow. "Keep an eye on them."

I noticed her frown. "You can't go there either." She said.

I looked at her blankly. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's because you're a goddess." She explains. "The Gerudos might be serving the Demon King, if they discover that you're here they'll try to capture us. We can't risk doing that. It's best if you stay here with us."

I sighed, placing my hand on my forehead. "We need medicine and food, if one of us is injured and Lana doesn't have the strength to help us, then we'll be done for. We don't have much food left to keep going, if we run out we'll be starving."

"I know what to get." I heard Carmen say. "I use to heal the other slaves that Ghirahim had, I was consider to be the healer there, but my job went right to servant after sometime."

My eyes fill with wonder. "So it's you and Lana that's going? But won't the Gerudos figure out who you are since you're a demon?" I asked.

"They won't." She said. "Ghirahim was never too fond of Gerudos, so he would instead head somewhere else than this place. He prefer to mess with the Sheikah for a while." She chuckles at her own words.

"Good luck to you two," Snow said smiling. "And may the Goddess Hylia watch over you."

They nod before heading off to the valley, crossing the bridge.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Ivy asked, siting on Snow's back.

I nod. "Yeah, they're strong enough to take care of each other. I just hope none of our enemies are here." I replied. I frowned slightly when I saw them turn the corner once I couldn't see them anymore.

_Hurry you two, we can't stay here for long...I have a bad feeling something's going to happen..._


	31. Taken

**Chapter 31**

**Ava's POV**

I seemed to be dazing off, because everything I'm seeing right now is a blur, but I could tell I was remembering something of my past...and something I haven't remembered in a long time... I knew it had to be about my sister, but I couldn't be too sure...

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

_"You can't allow it!" Shouted a goddess, slamming her fist on a marble table. She managed to dent it a bit, but the other people surrounding it didn't care at all. "We can't let theses monsters enter this holy land!" She proclaimed._

_"Artemis, calm down." The other goddess, Venus, told her. "We know that they're trying to get to us, but we can't just attack them without getting anyone harmed. Who knows who could be living outside of our holy land."_

_"You're keeping a demon here and only risking your family's life!" She exclaimed. "Rather a demon slave! No wonder why they are trying to get onto this land!"_

_"It was my doing." The other goddess spoke._

_"Hylia, it was my choice to allow her to stay here." Venus tried to cover up for the goddess, but she only shook her head in response, facing Artemis._

_"I freed her from the Demon Lord because she's special." She explains. "She's going to be very helpful in the coming future, I just don't know how to explain it to her about it, I'm sure after only freeing her for a couple of weeks, I don't think she wants to leave this land."_

_"But with the Demon Lord out to get her we're only risking our own lives! She needs to go somewhere else!" Artemis proclaimed._

_"No Artemis!" Hylia rejected. "I know how much you hate the idea, but we can't allow it! Unless you want the future of this land to be nothing but destruction!"_

_The two goddesses were silent from Hylia's outburst. Artemis's jaw was open to yell back, but she only frowned, looking down at the table. They never expected her to shout, but it only kept silence in the holy hall for a few minutes._

_Then, Artemis broke the silence. "Hylia," She said softly, not too loud either. She looked up at the goddess. "I'm sorry, this wasn't what I expected, how do we know we can trust this demon?"_

_"The coming war in the future, which is going to be called the Golden War." Hylia explains, placing her hands on the marble table, feeling the cold surface of it. "She can help the warriors and defenders, she can become one of them and help protect the Triforce."_

* * *

><p><em>When their meeting came to an end, Artemis had already left while the two goddesses were left alone in the chamber.<em>

_"You're sister worries me sometimes." Hylia said breaking the silence, shaking her head._

_Venus sighs. "Same," She takes a deep breath. "She's just concerned about how the future is going to be planned out."_

_They fall into silence once more, but Hylia broke it once more. "You're daughter, you plan on giving the Triforce of Courage to her?"_

_Venus nods. "When the time is right, then yes. Ava shows courage that I never seen before, I believe she would be a great warrior." She said._

_What the goddesses didn't realize was that someone was sitting above them on a marble bar that was high above the chamber they were in. The goddess frowns, sighing quietly. _

_"Maybe it's for the best." She heard Hylia say. "I'm surprised you haven't given it to Anna."_

_Venus frowns. "The only reason I didn't give it to her is because she's not home all of the time. She's always out in the forest alone or with Ava. She makes me worry about her."_

_The goddess tenses up, hearing those words when her mother had spoken them. "I-I worry her?" She murmured, staring down at them. "I don't mean to..."_

_"Venus!"_

_Anna turns her attention to the man who had just entered the room._

_"Father?" She wondered._

_"Paul? What's wrong?" Venus asked, her eyes show concern._

_"I went to check on Ava and she wasn't in her room!" He exclaimed._

_Venus's eyes widen. "She's gone?! We have to look for her!"_

_Hylia closes her eyes, looking down. "I can't sense her powers. I don't think she's on this land anymore." She said._

_"But where could she have gone?!" Paul's eyes filled with worry and concern._

_Anna stood up, heading to the window that she entered through and quietly sneaks out of the chamber and jumping off the palace, landing on the soft grass below. She stood up and ran to the forest, her eyes filling with worry._

_"They could have took her!" She said to herself. "They're trying to get to mother for the Triforce probably!"_

_Time was passing by ever so slowly that Anna couldn't keep track of time, but she knew she had to be getting close. She stops, bending over as she placed her hands on her knees and taking deep breaths from the lack of oxygen left in her lungs. Anna was only 13, and Ava was 10 which means she could be used as a weapon against her family. Anna wouldn't allow it though, she promised to protect her sister. But she sensed something in the exact area she was in. She remember the evil force._

_"Followers of the Demon King, what have you done with my sister?!" She demanded aloud._

_She heard a distance teleporting sound, turning around to face the flamboyant man. "Ah, I was expecting the other goddess to have come for her, but you'll do." He smirks, crossing his arms to his chest._

_"Where is she, Ghirahim?!" Anna growled._

_"Feisty, aren't you?" Ghirahim then circles her, but she didn't bother to follow him. She stood in one spot, looking down at the ground, trying not to show fear._

_"You don't have to worry about your sister." He said after sometime. "She's fine as long as you can strike a deal." He stops right in front of her._

_"What kind of deal?" She asked, trying not to show interest._

_"Ah, it seems I have intrigued you." He smirks darkly, which made Anna a bit nervous. "If you want you're sister back, you have to comply with my master's commands."_

_A small gasped escaped her lips. He...he wants her to work with the Demon King just to get her sister back!? That's...that's not right at all! Her decisions change Ava's fate and probably all of them would end up getting her sister killed, but she didn't know what to pick. What was Anna going to do now?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ava's POV<strong>

My eyes widen. I could tell Snow was sensing the same exact thing. This power felt so familiar, it's like it is calling for me. I turned to face my friends and saw that Ivy was sensing the same exact thing.

"No way." I said quietly. "She's back."

"After so long, she has return to her land." Snow added.

"Who?" Victor looked so confused. "Who has returned?"

A small smile appeared on my lips. After so long, I thought she wouldn't have been back.

"Hylia."

* * *

><p><strong>It took me a while to write this, but I finally got it done! :D<strong>

**I've been having tests all week at my school and I haven't gotten the chance to write this. This story is turning out very well and we're not even close to the end! I've also planned for the chapters to be longer than they were and to update as soon as possible.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
